Just your problem
by TheDarkCrowSmiles
Summary: After years of abuse, both verbal and physical, from his boss, Grell Sutcliff finally decides to be done with him, and try to gain the love of someone else. But will the raven-haired reaper allow it, or will his jealousy boil over?
1. Chapter 1: One more Mistake

_Author's Note: First of all, I accept criticism. But please, try to be a bit nice, seeing as how i'm JUST starting to get into writing fanfics. I know, this should have been longer, but at least tell me if it needs more details, better language, if it seems OOC, etc. But I will be happy to read each and every one of the reviews, i'm gonna make this fanfic great, and you WILL see me progress greatly over the course of writing this. Thank you for reading this, and I hope to be able to publish a new chapter, once or twice every week. School kills. Hehe._

* * *

Grell sighed as soaked in the tub. He looked at the wound in his arm and whimpered a bit when he moved it. _'Sometimes..' _He thought, looking at the wound with hate '_I really HATE William..' _Grell had been doing fairly well with his reapings lately, but today, he only missed one, and William punished him harshly. Grell gritted his teeth as he held back tears. It wasn't the wound that was making him cry, but the person who had done it. In William's eyes, Grell NEVER did anything right. EVER. It hurt, knowing that no one was proud of him. Grell drew his knees up to his chair ad he used his finger to swirl the warm water around a bit. Grell did this for a while until he heard a knock on his door. Grell jumped at the sudden noise.

"C-coming..!" he said, jumping out the tub and almost slipping. He quickly put on his favorite Red Robe and began drying his hair as he opened the door.

Grell's smile faded when he saw it was William. '_Maybe he's here to apologize..'_. Grell perked up again. "Oh Hellooo William Darling..I-"

"You forgot these." William said without emotion, dropping a stack of paperwork at Grell's feet.

Grell looked down at the papers. That's all he cared about? No, He never cared about Grell, ever. He only cared about paperwork. Grell snarled and picked them up, and rudely slammed the door in William's face. He heard a grunt, and knew the door had hit William. Grell almost opened the door, but the heavy weight of the papers steered him otherwise.

"So sorry Will darling~ I would help you~ but I'm far too busy with this paperwork.." Grell said with a dark grin, smelling the blood from the other side of the door. He must have busted Will's nose. Grell threw the stack onto his bed and sighed. He heard William saying something, but gladly ignored it. He didn't feel like being insulted..again.

Grell laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while before hearing another annoying tap on the door. The more Grell ignored it, the louder it got. "William…" he hissed. Grell yanked open the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled, only to find a frightened Ronald Knox, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Calm it Senpai, just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink." He smiled at the redhead.

Grell rubbed his temples. "Sorry I yelled knoxie dear, I just thought you were Will.." he sighed. "Of course darling~Just let me get dressed." Grell smiled and allowed Knox to come in, as Grell went into the bathroom and got dressed.

After a while, Knox impatiently opened the door. "You take longer than a normal lady does!" he watched Grell finish up his mascara as Grell giggled a bit.

"It takes time Knoxie Dear!" he turned around on his red heels. "Alright then, lets take our leave shall we?"

Grell and Ronald sat at a small table, Grell sipping on the red wine he had. "So, How are you and M?" Grell smiled at the blonde, not remembering his girlfriends name, only that it began with an 'M'.

Ronald took a swig of his beer. "I dumped her yesterday.." he swung the bottle in small circles.

"Oh dear..What ever-"

"Arnet you supposed to be filling out paperwork?" A cold voice spat.

Grell didn't need to look up from his wine to tell who. Grell remained silent and looked up at Ronald.

Ronald shrugged. "C'mon Will, loosen up,its just one drink!"

William adjusted his glasses. "Then he can finish it at home." Will took a wad of Grell's hair and took him out of the bar, Grell whining all the way.

"Stop! That hurts!" Grell tried to get away.

"It hurt when you hit me in the face with a door as well.." Will yanked his hair harder, Grell whimpering. "Stop moving so much!" William roared, yanking his hair so hard that Grell went to his knees.

Grell let go of William and raised his hand to his face quickly.

Will stopped and looked at the red reaper. He was expecting William to slap him.

"P-please William…no more tonight.." He said in a quiet whimper.

Will let him go. "Now go finish that paperwork..or I WILL punish you.." Will growled raised his hand, as if he were about to hit him.

Grell winced, and made a sound of surrender as he ceased fighting the elder, and allowed him to yank him out of the bar. Grell threw an apologetic look at Ronald. Ronald look pretty aggervated over what had happened, and Grell chewed on his lip, being careful not to bit through the skin with his shark-like teeth.

William finally let Grell's hair go, and allowed the red headed reaper to walk on his own. "Sutcliff, I am your boss, and when I tell you to do something, you had better do it, and exceed my expectations while doing so. Do you think it's okay to just 'skip' a soul? Hmm? Do you know what happens to that soul? Do you?!" William's voice was raising with every sentence, making Grell want to crawl in a corner.

"They-" Grell started.

"They get eaten by DEMONS! And in some cases, they can even make MORE demons! Which means more trouble reaping! Which means more trouble-and overtime- for ME! Not anyone else, ME!" He had cut Grell off, and was practically screaming by the time that he had taken Grell to the shinigami apartments. The houses were fairly nice, and two of them were connected. The 'apartment' was basically a normal house, only a bit larger, and seemed to be cut in half. One half belonged to one shinigami, and the other half belonged to another. Grell's other half was empty, mainly because no one wanted to live near him. William grabbed the collar to Grell's shirt, and slamed him into the door. "Now get inside, and for once do something right." He spat. William adjusted his glasses, turned on his heel, and stromed off, mumbling words that were inaudible, but Grell could tell they were silent insults targeted twords the feminine reaper.

Grell whimpered when he had hid the door with a loud _THUMP _and waited until William was out of sight before he pulled away from the door. Grell took out a key and slid it into the red door, and turned the doorknob to his apartment. Everything was Red and black in the red reapers' home, as those were the only colors he allowed. The living room was fairly large, with a black tiled fireplace whose embers were burning lightly, giving the room a light warmth. The couched were red, with black pillows. The only thing that was'nt red or black was the carpet, which was white. Grell sighed and threw his key on the kitchen counter, and walked to his bedroom. The bedroom was glourious as well, The red bed with the red and black silk canopy. His ruby sheets were silk, and the pillows, of course, were black. He looked at the stack of paper work at a small desk, which resided in the corner of the room, and made a sound of anger. '_For once do something right..' _William's words stung, and Grell couldn't help but to let a few tears fall as he sat at the desk, and began to fill out the paperwork. He would do just as Will had said, and would stay up all night to fill out the paperwork, then maybe...just maybe..Will would be proud.

"No.." Grell whispered to himself. "I'm just your problem..."


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing

_Author's Note: Wow, a pretty fast update.._

_I seriously am gonna try not to leave many large spaces of time between my updates, because I see a lot of great stories, but I sometimes see the chapters being posted in a time that's growing longer and longer, or in some cases just leave the fanfic unfinished. That makes me pretty sad, so here's my promise to you that I won't do that! And if I do, PM the crap out of me! Make me come back! Love you guys,reap on!_

_-LadyAdmin_

William sat up from the leather chair in his office and sighed. He grabbed his scythe to make his daily trip to Grell's home, where he would scold him for not coming in on time, and for doing half of his paper work. As William made his way down the hall, he bumped into someone and knocked them down and sending papers flying. William had been walking pretty fast, and he wasn't paying much attention to the reapers around him as he made his way down the hall. William extended his hand to the fallen reaper. "My deepest apologies..." his voice trailed off as he realized who it was. "Sutcliff." he snarled. "Clean up this mess, why do you have so many papers anyways?"

Grell looked a bit dazed as he looked up at the elder reaper. He averted eye contact with William, and quickly picked up the papers. "Sorry.." he mumbled. "This is all of the paperwork you handed me last night, I finished it all and-" Grell paused to yawn. "I came to turn it in, and go ahead and get whatever reapings I have over with already.." his voice had a slight whine to it, as he rubbed his eye.

"You..actually finished all of your work for once? You even went as far as to sacrifice sleep for it. I would say that I'm proud of you.." Grell's face lit up, loving the praise the elder was giving him. "- but it seems with lack of sleep you won't be able to do your reapings today, which means I will.." William scowled at The red head. "Really, if it's not one thing, it's another." he snatched the paper work from Grell's hands. "You're dismissed for today." he pushed by Grell, disappearing around the corner.

Grell sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes sir.." he said grumpily. He walked over to the secretaries office and knocked on the already open door. "Hey Lottie.." he smiled at Will's secretary, Charlotte Chilligsworth.

Charlotte smiled back and waved. "Hey Grell! You okay? You look kinda pale.."

Grell nodded. "Yes, I'm fine..Will just dismissed me for the day..do you know where Ronald might be?"

Charlotte thought for a second. "He should be home..it's his day off today..theres not always someone dying in London you know!" Lottie was always chipper, so she said everything excitedly and wore a permanent smile.

Grell smiled. "There would be if I were in charge!" He laughed at Charlotte's nervous expression, and left the dispatch. Ronald's apartment was fairly easy to find, as his apartment was the only one with a green roof. Grell walked up to the door and gave a few knocks as a fair warning, and took Ronald's spare key, and walked inside. "Ronnie dear~! Are you home?" Grell looked around the apartment, it was fairly normal. Off white walls, white tiled counters, beige couches and chairs in the living room. The only thing off was the beer bottles, you could find one on about every counter and table in the house. Grell knocked on the door to his bedroom, hearing the young blonde snore from the other side. "Wake up!" he said in a loud, demanding voice. After a minute, he heard shuffling, and the creak of the bed as Ronald lifted his weight from it.

"C'mon..." Ronald whined as he opened the door, his eyes still shut. "It's my day off.." he cracked open an eye and rubbed it. "Senapi..arent you supposed to be at work? After last night, I wouldve thought William would keep you on a tight leash today.." He was awake now, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

"No.." Grell smiled. "I stayed up all night and finished my work, so he dismissed me for the day, I'm free to do whatever I want, so get dressed! We're going out for a drink!" he giggled, Grell was wide awake now, and didn't plan on wasting his day off on sleep.

Ronald gave a bewildered look at the red reaper. "Uh, Grell, not to burst your bubble..but isn't it a bit early to go out drinking..?"

Grell pouted a bit. "Oh Knoxie, pleeeeaseee! Please, please, pleaase! You're going on a date tonight, and the one night of the week where we can hang out gets ruined! There won't be any time left if we don't do it now!" Grell hugged Ronald tightly, and gave him a look that closely resembled a lost, red, shark toothed puppy.

Ronald ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine.." he pushed Grell off. "But we can't drink too much, like usual. I've got plans later, and if William catches you drinking while you're supposed to be asleep, then you'll be in even deeper shit."

Grell smiled bigly. "Ooh thank you Knoxie dear, you're too sweet!" He tried to hug Ronald again, but the blonde reaper shut the door quickly in his face, cutting him off. Grell huffed and sat on the couch, waiting for him to come out.

XxxxxX

William left out of his office, and made his way out of the dispatch. Grell had drooled on one of the papers, which had messed up the ink and needed to be redone. He went to the red roofed apartment and knocked on the door loudly. "Sutcliff, I need you for a moment." He waited before knocking harder. "Sutcliff, I said get out here, you need to redo a paper, TODAY!" William waited again, still with no reply. "Fine, I'm coming in." William said calmly, as he raised his left leg, and kicked the door down with one fast move. He found the red reapers room, and opened it, only to find and empty unmade bed. William fixed his glasses. 'That door is coming out of his paycheck..' he mentally growled. William made his way to Ronald's apartment, and knocked. "Knox, is Sutcliff with you?" William, of course, got no reply. William didn't bother to knock again, and used Knox's spare key to open the door. Ronald wasn't home either. Williams brow twitched in aggravation, as be put the pieces together. "They had better not be drinking.." he growled, and stormed off twords the bar.


	3. Chapter 3: Show Me

The walk to the bar wasn't too far, but the fact that William even had to walk there in the first place agitated him. He had been merciful to Grell, William had let him off to catch up on sleep, and this is how he wastes his time? _'I would rather him be asleep, dreaming about that dirty, low-life demon than getting wasted, and having to take yet another day of work off, just to recover..' _William thought to himself, speeding up as the bar came into his eyesight. In no time, he reached the small dirty pub, and burst in. This not being the first time that William had come here to drag the red reaper home, the raven haired elder quickly found the two, with of course a drink in Grell's hand. William felt the anger boiling up inside him, and he ground his teeth as he made his way over to the giggling red head, and the young blonde. William took the drink out of Grell's gloved hand, and gripped the neck of the bottle tightly. "Grell Sutcliff..where are you supposed to be right now?" he asked shortly, through clenched teeth.

Grell's giggling had immediately ceased. He looked up at his enraged boss, and all of his happiness had been drained. Grell sat there for a moment, hoping, wishing, that this was all a dream, and he was about to wake up in his comfy, red silk bed. Grell's mouth opened, but a strangled noise came out, and he shut it quickly. The read head watched as William's right brow twitched in anger, and Grell cleared his throat. "Nothing bad..Me and Ronnie were just getting a drink! We didn't get to enjoy ourselves last night after all!" the red reaper said this with enthusiasm and confidence, hoping William would tone down, and talk himself into the thought that he was over reacting. But of course, William didn't.

William slammed a fist onto the bar table, and his voice raised a considerable amount. "WRONG AGAIN, SUTCLIFF!" Grell and Ronald both flinched at his actions, both expecting to get hit. William fixed his glasses and took a deep breath, his voice returning to his usual, calm professional voice. "Grell Sutcliff, I told you to go home and rest, did I not?"

Grell stuttered as he spoke. "W-well..you didn't specifically tell me to, you just told me that I was dismissed for the day, so I thought I could-" his voice got lower with each word, until the words trailed off as he looked up at William.

William smirked, his anger was freely overflowing, the look on his face being rather evil. "Ronald, would you mind excusing us for a moment? Actually, you can go ahead and go home. Grell and I have things to discuss.." Ronald took no time in getting up from the booth, and quickly making his way out of the bar. William watched him leave, making sure he was out of ear shot of the upcoming conversation. Will looked back at Grell, who was squirming in his seat, hoping he could leave. "So, what in the world made you think that I would dismiss you to have a free day? When you told me you hadn't slept, I told you to go so you could catch up on sleep. I guess I was wrong for assuming that you had enough common sense to know what to do with your day off."

Grell drew patterns on the table with his index finger and he pouted a bit. "Well.." he bit his lip, knowing he wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of this. He gave out a sigh of defeat and ran a black gloved hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Will, what can I do-"

Grell was cut of by the sound of Williams scoffing. "Well, since you're obviously not tired enough to go to sleep, I can give you double the paper work. And it will be done by today. Do you hear me Sutcliff? Or are your ears defective as well, hmm?" William had a slight smirk as he said this, knowing he was slowly, but surely hurting the red reaper.

Grell whined "But, but Wiiiiill! That's not fair!" Grell frowned at hid elder when the final comment was made "Defective? What do you mean by that? There's nothing wrong with me!" Grell's voice was raising as tears sprung to his eyes. "No, I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean that I'm one big mistake all together!" Grell got up, indifferent about whatever his boss had to say now, and started to walk out. Grell let out a yelp when William stood up quickly, and grabbed the red locks, yanking them back so William's mouth was at his ear. Grell shivered, feeling Williams breath trail down his throat.

William placed his mouth, so that his lips brushed against Grell's ear as he whispered harshly. "I DARE you to make a scene like that again, Sutcliff. Don't embarrass me in public like that ever again. Go home, and go to bed. Show up to work tomorrow bright and early, and maybe, just maybe, I'll forget this whole thing. But I swear, if you ever pull a stunt like this again, you won't have to worry about me grabbing your hair, because I'll make you cut it ALL off." William released the red locks, pushing Grell forward a bit when he did. Grell whimpered and caught himself, as he had almost tripped.

Grell didn't waste time as he left out of the bar, and went to the red roofed home. He sighed when he entered, and slammed the door shut, then stormed to his bedroom. He kicked off his heels, and fell forward onto the crimson bed, fisting the covers before letting out a scream of anger into them. Grell sat up after he was done with his fit, and grabbed his diary. Grell tapped the page with the red pen, and finally began to write words down.

_Sorry I don't always stay in line,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't always do what you want,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you hate me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you,_

_Well... I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist,_

_I forgot what landed me on your blacklist._

_But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,_

_So... why do I want to?_

_Why do I want to..._

Grell sighed and put the book down, pulling a pillow to his face. He hugged the pillow tightly, and cuddled it to him. Grell began to grit his teeth as he felt a lump in his throat coming up. He tried so hard to force it back, but the emotions were too much, and he began to weep silently into the pillow. He hated this. Crying wasn't something Grell was known for, the only tears he cried in public were fake ones, meant to draw attention. Grell got up after a few minutes of tearshed, and took his beloved red jacket off. He aggressively yanked the red-striped bow away from his throat, and went to the washroom to draw a bath. When he had filled up the bath full of steaming water, he took a rose from a nearby vase and plucked the petals off, then put them in the water. He began to smile as he pulled off his clothes. "Baths are the best..." he said to himself as he slid into the water, hissing as the hot water turned his ivory skin red. He sighed and relaxed in the rose scented tub, submitting to the warmth that comforted him. He put his head under the water, then came back up, giggling as he picked a petal from his nose. He finally washed himself, then spent an hour doing and grooming his long red hair. He put his favorite red robe on, and jumped into his bed. Grell cuddled under the silky sheets, and not long after fell into a deep sleep.

XxxxxX

Grell woke up sometime during the night and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't tell what time it was exactly, but judging by the position of the moon, it was around midnight. Grell changed into his clothes and put his red jacket on as well. "I think it's about time for a midnight stroll.." he smiled to himself, opening a portal and jumping into the mortal world. London was quite fun, and the red reaper was fond of the city. The mortals were quite interesting, and the fact that London had a whole underground society excited him. He never knew mortals could be so thrilling! Grell walked around for a bit before getting rather bored, it was late and some of his favorite shops weren't open. He sighed as he walked around a bit more before coming across a familiar shop. It was dark and eerie with a crooked sign that simply read "Undertaker". Grell smiled bigly, his teeth catching the light. He was quite fond of the elder Shinigami, and thought of this as the perfect opportunity to be around him without William fussing. Grell burst into the shop and called out. "Ohhhh Unny Darliiing! You have a guest." Grell put a hand on his hip and waited. It didn't take long before he saw the silver-haired elder come out of a back room.

"Oh? Seems as I have a very SPECIAL guest. Kehehe." Undertaker smiled bigly, his body shaking a bit with every giggle. "And what brings you by here M'Lady? It's very late, shouldn't you be in bed?" He giggled one more time as Grell threw a bit of hair over his shoulder.

"I've already had my rest for tonight. William was rather harsh to me today, and made me stay at home." Grell said with a pout.

Undertaker smiled even bigger. "Ahh~ I'll have to scold William for acting so harshly twords such a beautiful lady.." Undertaker drew a long black nail over Grell's jawline, making the red reaper shiver.

"Stop! That tickles!" Grell pushed his hand away and raised a brow. "You'll have to do more than just scold him to make him treat me nicely.." Grell sighed a bit, his expression softening.

Undertakers smile lightened as he looked at Grell. "Don't worry M'Lady, after I'm done, he won't ever take you for granted again.." Undertaker said this in a low voice, and the red head was too lost in space to hear. The elder brushed a piece of hair out of the younger's face, and his expression became a bit serious. "A lady shouldn't be treated harshly, but showered with kisses and praise.." Undertaker leaned in, and kissed the corner of Grell's mouth.

Grell was snapped back to reality when the silver haired man kissed him. His face broke out into a blush as he looked at the man. "Wh-What was that for?!"

Undertaker broke into laughter as he witnessed Grell's reaction. Tears ran down his cheeks, and after a minute he calmed down. "Ah, my lovely rose, I think you invented a new shade of red.." he smiled as he took a step twords the red reaper. "I know how to treat delicate ladies, such as yourself.." he ran a hand through the red locks, and looked down at the red head. He kissed the crown of his head, and further down until he reached his mouth. Undertakers lips almost touched Grell's, and Grell was too shocked to move. Undertaker leaned forward a bit, letting his lips brush lightly against Grell's as he spoke. "M'Lady, would you allow me to show you how a lady should be treated?"

Grell's blush spread wider as he looked at the elder. Grell realized how much he wanted it. To be kissed, held, _loved._ Grell sighed softly, and nodded. Grell patted his lips and spoke.

"Yes, show me how a lady should be treated.."


	4. Chapter 4: I am yours

_So yay! I'm making definite progress with this fanfic, and I'm overly excited about it. Thanks for the two reviews I've gotten!_

_Sorry for late updates x.x_

_I also got my Sebastian cos play in recently, so I'm jumping for joy at that as well!_

_-Darkie_

XxxxxX

Grell laid in the coffin beside Undertaker, trying to get in a comfortable position. Undertaker had already fallen asleep, and Grell had noticed that even in his sleep, Undertaker had his trademark smile plastered on his face. After a few moments of adjusting, the red head finally found a semi-comfortable position to lay in. His head was on the elders chest, and he closed his eyes. The two had done nothing more but kissed, and Undertaker had insisted that Grell stay the night since it was already so late. Grell snuggled against the sliver haired man, and after a moment or two, he drifted off to sleep.

Grell awoke, being shaken a bit. He pushed off the hand that was shaking him aggervatedly and rubbed his eyes. He grumbled and snuggled against the side of the coffin. "Five more minutes Will.." Grell heard a giggle from the person beside him, and his eyes flew open, remembering where he was. Grell rubbed his head and sat up. "Oh Damn, I'm so late! Sorry Unny, I have to-" Grell tried to get out of the coffin, but Undertaker stopped him.

Undertaker pulled Grell back and continued to giggle. "You'll be thirty minutes early if you leave now kehehe." The elder wrapped his arms around the red head and ran a hand through his hair. "I just woke you up early so you wouldn't have to leave in such a rush.." Undertaker ran a nail down Grell's back, and chuckled when the red reaper shivered. "Looks like I've found your weak spot,hmm?" Undertaker let Grell go, the coffin shaking from his laughter after seeing Grell's deep blush.

Grell climbed out of the shaking coffin and rand a hand through his hair. "Yes, well, thank you for the hospitality, but I really have to go..Ive got to fix my hair before work, and if I'm late again Will-" Grell stopped and looked at Undertaker, who had quit laughing and now had an annoyed look on his face. Grell put a hand on his hip and smiled. "What's with the pouty face?" Grell wrapped his arms around the elder and nuzzled his neck, causing the elder to smile a bit.

Undertaker took a nail and ran it across Grell's jawline, getting a satisfying shiver from the red reaper. "It's just upsetting." He kissed the crown of Grell's head. "To see you worry so much after those who do not care for you. You should stand up for yourself once in a while m'lady, show them the true meaning of the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'." Undertaker began to kiss lower, allowing his tongue to run along the shell of Grell's ear. "It pisses me off to see you being hurt by them.." Undertakers voice had become darker as he snipped at the red heads neck. Grell's hair turned a deep shade of red as he pulled away from the silver haired man.

"Oh Unny darling, I would love to stay and let you kiss me all over!" Grell giggled as Undertaker drew him in again, ticking Grell's neck as he lightly brushed his lips against the ivory skin. "But if I don't leave soon, William will only get pissy, and use that damn scythe of his to snip at me!" Grell yelped as he earned a possessive snip from the elder.

"I'm the only one allowed to snip at you." The elder giggled. "And if William tries, I just might have to punish him!"

Grell smiled, wondering if The Undertaker was only joking, or if under those silver bangs were cruel eyes that promised pain. Grell giggled at him and buttoned up his collar, trying to hide the fresh love bites that the Undertaker had given him. "Ill be sure to tell you if he does!" Grell sighed and looked outside. "I really should be going, at this rate, I won't have any time to get ready!" Grell looked at Undertaker over his shoulder and winked. "But I'll be sure to come by later on tonight!" The red heads lips pursed into a pout. "That is, unless you don't want me to come back." Grell batted his lashes, and Undertaker could have sworn he saw the same face on a begging puppy at some point.

Undertaker let out a short laugh. "Kehehe..Of course M'Love..what man wouldn't want to be seen with a lady as beautiful as yourself?"

Grell's blush deepened and he purred softly. "And what lady wouldn't want to be with a man as dashing and charming as yourself!" Grell wiggled happily, and flung his arms around Undertaker, kissing the corner of his mouth. "But I really MUST be going! I'll see you later, Unny dear!" And with that, the red reaper made his way to the Shinigami realm, stopping by his apartment and prettying himself up before bounding happily to the dispatch, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

XxxxxX

William's brow twitched in irritation. His plan had been so flawless, what could have possibly gone wrong? He had picked out his words carefully, only choosing the ones that would cause the deepest wounds. He had seen it, the hurt in the reapers eyes as William told the reaper how worthless he was. And yet, Grell was here, His smile as big as ever, and he was so _happy. _It irritated William to hell and back to see Grell so happy. Will took a glance at Grell, who was happily chattering away to Knox. Will scoffed and made his way into his office, shutting the door rather hard behind him. The raven haired reaper sat down behind his desk and sighed, the annoying image of Grell's happy face plastered to the back of his eyelids. 'What the hell made him so happy so fast?' he pondered to himself, then gritting his teeth in irritation at the new thought that burned into his mind. 'Or more importantly, WHO has made him so happy. ' Certainly, it had to be a persons doing. After all, Grell was always depressed the day after Williams harsh lectures. 'But why should I care?' Will thought to himself, resting his head in his hands.

'Because he is mine.'

Williams head snapped up, angered by the thought. True, William looked after Grell, but that was because William was his superior. No other reasons but that.

Right?

William slammed his fist down on the desk in anger as the conflicting emotions and thoughts raced in his mind. 'Grell is MINE, he isn't allowed to have anyone else make him happy, I'm the only one allowed to make him feel anything!'

'But he's annoying, if another takes him, that will be a weight lifted from my shoulders.'

'I will not allow someone to steal something that is mine, and mine alone.'

'But is he really mine?..'

'Of course he is, I am his superior, the only one allowed to touch him, I'll be damned before I let another lay hands on MY reaper.'

William laid is head on his desk with an agitated groan. He didn't want Grell, but the thought of someone else having him pissed him off to no end. William would find the source of his happiness and exterminate it, leaving only William. 'He is mine, after all.'

William got up and left the office, looking for Sutcliff. It was time to get to the bottom of this.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Today

_*screech* So many reviews and follows! Thank you all :D, and I don't mean for you all to hate Willy~ but I see him as an abusive bastard when it comes to Grell. Will would hate to have me as a reaper, I'd help Grell annoy the shit out of him Lol. But in other news, if you would like to be a Beta reader, PM me about it ^_^._

XxxxxX

William yanked opened his office door and stormed out. He walked in the direction where he had last seen Ronald and Grell, but was displeased to find only Ronald standing there. William closed the space in between the two and took the young blonde by the collar. "Where the hell is Grell?"

The young reaper looked startled, and stuttered when he spoke. "Oh well, ya'see, Sutcliff Senpai already left to go reaping. He's really excited ya'know, and is actually trying to do his work for once, so he can go home a bit earlier." Ronald smiled nervously. "He's not done anything wrong so far, so.."

"Why is he excited?" William cut him off, letting go of the young reaper and keeping his cool demeanor.

Ronald blushed a bit. "Senpai has a boyfriend! And-"

"Who the hell is it?!" William was quite impatient, and the revealing of Grell's new 'Boyfriend' pissed him off even more so than he was before. _'Who at this department is attracted to him?!'_ Will thought angrily. No one associated themselves with Grell, except for Ronald of course, who adored the red reaper.

Ronald raised his arms up in surrender. "Geez boss, I was about to tell you, no need to get so snippy about it." Ronald scratched the back of his head. "Senapi's with that creepy silver headed guy, Undertaker."

Williams eyes opened widely. _'So it's The Legendary reaper of all people..' _Will rubbed his temples and sighed. _'It's most likely a fling..' _He thought, trying to comfort himself.

"Yeah, Sutcliff stayed at his shop last night.." Ronald shattered all of Williams thoughts, causing the elder let out a frustrated sigh.

"That damned reaper.." he growled. The last thing he needed was for Grell to be distracted by Undertaker while on the job, dealing with the Phantomhive brat's demon was enough as it is. Will set his jaw. He WOULD end this, even if it meant shattering a few hearts along the way..

XxxxxX

Grell looked at the body of the young boy and smiled. "Another reaping well done~!" Grell giggled and looked in his To-Die list. "Hmm..Ive got about an hour.." He gave a cunning smile to the corpse. "Enough time to stop by and see my Unny Dear!" Grell skipped down the alleyways of London, humming to himself as he did so. He walked faster as he saw the huge sign that read "Undertaker" and burst in. "Unny darliiing~! I'm hooome~!" Grell turned his head at the sound of a coffin opening and smiled widely.

"Kehehe..I was a bit afraid I wouldn't see you today." The silver reaper stepped out of the coffin, chewing on a bone-shaped cookie. "I'm surprised William isn't working you to the bone."

Grell wrinkled his nose. "Ill always make time for you darling~ even if I am being worked to the bone!" Grell wrapped his arms around the elder and giggled. "Besides, Will wouldn't mind if he knew I was 'wasting time' with the Legendary Reaper.."

Undertaker began to laugh, and patted the top of Grell's head. "Ooo~ It sound like you're using me as an excuse to get out of work M'Lady.."

Grell pouted a bit angrily. "How rude, to think that a lady like me would stoop to a harlot level, just to get out of work for a day!" Grell crossed his arms and turned away. "Besides, if I was going to use you as an excuse, I would have done something a bit un-lady like with you already."

Undertaker giggled and drew the red head back, his laughter rattling Grell a bit. "I know M'Dear is no harlot." He continued to snicker. "But it is funny to see your reaction! You get so pouty~"

Grell huffed a bit. "It's still un-gentlemanly to be so rude twords a lady. I'm beginning to think that you have no manners at-_ah.._" Grell was cut short feeling of Undertaker, snipping at his neck. "I still have love bites from last night! Don't create more!" Grell protested with a purr.

Undertaker snickered and kissed the spot where he had bitten. "If you're going to protest, M'Love, at least let it sound like you want me to stop.." Undertaker undid the red striped bow, and began to work on the buttons to Grell's vest. The elder lined his neck with kisses, before stopping at his jaw. "So dear, don't you think it's time to take advantage of your break?"

Grell blushed darkly, and slid out of madam red's jacket before looking down at the mortician. "I've got about an hour.."

Undertaker smirked at him. "Just enough time~" He slid Grell's vest off, and began working on his undershirt while feasting on his neck.

Grell swatted his hands away, and parted the mortician's robe. "Ah, Unny.." Grell blushed as Undertaker bit him again. Undertakers hands went to the red reapers thighs, teasing him by rubbing so close to the one area he _needed _it. Grell wasted no time as he began working on the mortician's pants, playing with the button before undoing the garments. Undertaker lowered his mouth to Grell's chest, parting his lips to tease the red heads nipple.

_BAM._

Grell and Undertaker jumped, Grell covering his chest with his arms as if he had something to hide. Undertaker Growled with annoyance, and shot daggers with his eyes at the one who dared interrupt them. Grell blushed even deeper, and yelled at his supervisor. "Will, what the HELL are you doing?!"

Williams brow twitched at the sight, and rubbed his temples. "Sutcliff, get yourself decent, you're leaving."

"Will, that's not fair! I've got-"

"Do you remember what I said about your hair?" Will smirked cooly, and extended his death scythe. "Get dressed, and get out. Go ahead to the reaping sight, complete it, then get in my office."

Grell's eyes welled with tears as he tore away from his lover, and dressed himself. He wiped his eyes as he stormed out of the tiny shop, leaving only the two reapers.

William glared at the mortician, who was giving him a nasty look in return. "Stay away from my reaper." William stated simply.

"Your reaper? Since when did you begin taking on a possessive nature over him?" Undertaker lifted a brow. "Besides, I'm not going to hurt my precious rose.."

"You really think a madman such as yourself is able to even handle that _thing._ You're-"

"And you think that _You_ handle him? From what I've seen, instead of teaching him whenever he makes a mistake, you abuse him for it. How low of you, knowing you can knock him around all you want, and he would never dream of hitting you back." Undertaker gave William a cold, dark look. "That's not the proper way to treat a lady."

William gritted his teeth, and raised his voice at the elder. "And who the hell are you, to tell me what to do with MY reapers! You have no right to even speak Grell's name, it's amusing to you, isn't it? To draw Grell in with sweet words and empty promises, to make Grell love you, when he is nothing but a fling to you."

"Get out." Undertakers eyes became darker. "You have no idea how I feel about Grell, I love him more than you ever could, and it pisses you off that Grell has finally taken his eyes off of you to move on to someone better. You say I'm using Grell, but what about you? You sit around, rejecting Grell every time he _begs _for you, he allows you to hurt him, and yet, when he decides to be happy you get jealous? When a reaper soul dies, it is reborn. Again, and again. I've been around since Before Grell's soul was formed. I've loved him in every life he has been through, I've had to reap him when he was on the brink of death, I've sought him out every time he was reborn..You have no idea.." Undertaker was trembling with anger. "Just get out."

William was speechless to the story the elder spoke to him. "Then I suppose you've had your share of turns with him. You'll have to wait the next life for him to be yours." William turned on his heel and stormed off. The dispute had just formed into a game, a competition for the Red Queens heart.

And Will hated to lose.

_AN: :c stupid Will, interrupting the yaoi..oh well. There might be yaoi in this, I haven't quite decided yet. Hope you liked it! _


	6. Chapter 6: Grounded

Grell sat in the chair in Williams office, staring at the clock. _'If William takes too long, I'm just going to leave..' _Grell sighed. The red head rested his head on a hand that he was propping up on the arm of a chair, and hummed softly. After a few minutes of humming, Grell's head tilted forward a bit, the never ending flow of red locks falling into his ivory face. His breathing slowed, and he began to fall into a deep sleep. Just as the young reaper was on the brink of sleep, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and he jumped. The red head brushed the strands of red out of his face, and turned to look at the tall man standing at the door.

"I didn't think you would have stayed this long." William said admittedly, walking past the red head to take his seat behind the mahogany desk. Will sighed. "I can't allow Undertaker to be added to the list of your distractions. It will only cause more trouble-"

"Oh, shut _up_." Grell spat, hints of disgust in his voice. "I went out early today, and did my reapings accordingly. What I do in my free time should have been of no concern to you. You might have control of me in the office, but you can't keep a leash on me at all times."

William never changed expressions, and adjusted his glasses with a '_click'_

Will folded his arms and let out a sigh. "Grell, it's nearing December, which means we're going to be busier than usual. What happens when you have to go a while without stopping by his house? We all know how you get when you can't see someone you're infatuated with."

"I can survive..Im not as weak as you may think." Grell scoffed at him.

William glared at him. "So why did you whine about not seeing that damned demon so much, or are you that much of a whore?"

Grell set his jaw and stood up. His fists were clenched and his eyes set in a cold glare.

"Sutcliff, did I say you could leave? I suggest-"

William was silenced, the only sound being the sound of skin hitting skin. _Hard_.

William blinked, his face turned sideways, and the spot where Grell had struck him was burning. He turned and looked at Grell, who stepped back, looking startled at his own actions.

"W-Will..im so sorry..I-I" Grell quickly sat down.

Will stood up and walked from behind his desk, and went up to Grell. Wills eyes softened as he saw the young reaper flinch, and shielded his face out of instinct, expecting to be struck. Will took both of Grell's wrists, and removed them from his face. "Why did you flinch?" the coldness gone from his voice, replaced now by genuine concern.

Grell whimpered, and looked at his superior. "It's just that...usually you hit me for my mess ups..and I just hit you, so I was expecting you to punish me.." Grell's bottom lip trembled, and it took all of Williams self control not to claim his mouth.

Will brushed a stray hair out of Grell's face and sighed. "I'm not going to hit you anymore..I'm sorry that I hurt you as much as I have. "

Grell's eyes were locked on Williams in a dark gaze, the red reaper was still furious. Grell was famous for his huge grudges. The younger reaper sighed and pushed Williams hands away. "It's doesn't matter." He stood up, pushing William back a little. "Well, if that's all you wanted to tell me, then I'll be leaving." Grell store twords the door, his hips swaying in a feminine motion as he did. As Grell took hold of the doorknob,William stood up.

"Grell."

Grell turned his head, flicking his hair over his shoulder. "Yes?" He has a curious tone to his voice.

William found it hard to form the words that he wanted so desperately to say. 'It shouldn't be this hard.' he mentally kicked himself. 'Just say, _I Love You,_honestly, how hard is that? It's only three words. Three very powerful words..' He opened his mouth, and before he could think, he spoke out in a serious tone. "It's nearing the end of the month, turn in your paperwork on time, would you?". 'What the hell was that?!' he thought angrily to himself.

Grell's brow arched, and he let out a giggle, the angry,pouty look dissolving. "We'll see, depends on if I'm busy or not."

William cleared his throat. "No Grell, you WILL do your paperwork and turn it in. No if, ands, or buts. I'm upset with you for acting so lewdly around such a respectable man."

Grell pouted a bit. "Fine, Fine.. but I want you to know, he's the one that instigated it. I just came by for a visit. But it's not surprising, no one can deny-"

William scoffed, returning to his old self. "Do be so egotistical. You're still in trouble. Since you acted the way you did, you're not allowed to go to the mortal world without my approval, and with my approval, you will have a chaperone. You're not allowed to shop while in the mortal world, and if Undertaker wishes to see you, he will have to come and visit you here, but you two will not be left unattended. Failure to comply with my rules until further notice will result in demotion."

Grell's mouth dropped open. "So...Youre pretty much GROUNDING me?!"

William fought the urge to smile. "Yes. Now go to your room."

With that, Grell opened the door and steeped out, closing it behind him.

William walked back back to his desk, and sat down. He replayed the words that he had said to Grell in his head, and slammed his head against the mahogany desk. "Damnit.." he mumbled to himself. Sighing, he rose back up and began to work on the stack of paperwork in front of him.

_**A/N: Eh, short chapter, but oh well. Grell's pretty much grounded right now, but we all know how that works out. Yaoi is coming up~ Be prepared, it's my first, so don't yell at it me if it sucks. Though..the yaoi won't be the only thing sucking *winks*...That was awful. *clears throat* Anywhoooo~Have you guys seen the Kuroshitsuji musical 2? When Grell sings "Rated-R", It hurts my ovaries. Too perfect. Follow and review. I live off of your support. Until next time!**_

_**-Darkie**_


	7. I Dont want to smear your lipstick yet

_**I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've gotten.**_

_**You guys are quite hilarious, thanks for your ever so witty comments!**_

_**In response to a guest review that read *puts on my fake glasses to look dignified* **_

_**":Under no circumstances is William allowed to win Grells love. Because the moment he would get it he would drop Grell like a piece of hot iron." **_

_**Haha! I agree 100, no 1,000 percent! He would drop him harder than skrillex drops the bass. But anyways. Storytime.**_

XxxxxX

Grell slammed the door to his apartment with frustration. _Grounded. _He hadn't been told that ever since he was a kid. He wasn't even able to see Undertaker as he pleased, which pissed him off. The reason he was being grounded was stupid as well, he was getting in trouble for doing things with his boyfriend. The red head went to his room and fell back into the silken sheets, putting a pillow on his face. He huffed when he heard someone knocking on the door. "It's open." he called out to the visitor.

The visitor opened the door and called out cheerily. "Yo Senpai, I haven't got plans tonight. Wanna go out?" Ronald stood in the doorframe, leaning lazily against it for support. He saw Grell's grumpy state and smiled. "So uh, William Senpai wasn't too nice with his lecture, huh?" Ronald sat on the bed beside Grell, and took the pillow over the flamboyant reapers face.

"He grounded me!" Grell rolled onto his stomach. "I can't go anywhere without his permission, and even if he let's me go, I need a chaperone.! He's so infuriating!"

Ronald blinked, and began to laugh.

Grell turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair, and turned his head twords the blonde. "And what are you laughing at, brat?"

Ronald giggled and rubbed the reapers back. "It's just, you've never listened to Spears-Senapi, so why start now? C'mon I'll even invite Undertaker so you guys can go out on a date." Ronald arched a brow and smiled.

"So you're suggesting that I sneak out?" Grell blushed, feeling like a teen again, though Grell wasn't old at all. He smiled, enjoying the thought of going out with Undertaker. "Alright,but you ask Will, so we don't sound so suspicious."

Ronald jumped up. "Course, and be sure to wear that red dress with the black lace." The blonde winked at the red head and laughed a bit. He walked out and Grell laid down, waiting for him to get back.

Grell waited for about ten minutes before the blonde burst back in. "Alright, we're good to go. Since its a group of us, we have enough 'chaperones' for you. But of course, you'll be going on a date. I got Eric to ask Undertaker to come with us, I doubt he'll refuse a date with you though..especially in that dress."

Grell wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged him tightly. "Oh Thank you, thank you, thank youuuu~!" Grell's voice reached a new note, and Ronald wiggled in the grip.

"S-Sutcliff Senpai, you're going to crush me.." Ronald pushed the red head off and sighed. "Go ahead and get ready. We're leaving in a few."

Grell nodded and went to his wardrobe, taking out the knee lengthed dress, with black ruffles on the bottom, the waist-band, and the top. The straps of the dress were black, and he had a pair of red heels to match. Grell put the attire on, and looked in the mirror at him. He pouted a bit, something was missing. He searched through a nearby drawer, and took out a pair of fishnets. "Perfect." he squealed happily and put them on. He strode to the bathroom and took out his makeup bag. He put on black mascara, and red lipstick. The new mascara he had gotten made his lashes look longer, so he decided against the falsies tonight. Grell pulled part of his hair back, the top layer of his hair tied up with a black ribbon while the bottom layer stayed as is. The red head took out a bottle of rose perfume and squirted it on his neck. Grell beamed at his reflection, his makeup was simple, but he still looked hot as hell itself. "Maybe hot enough to lure in sebas-chan~" he giggled to himself, but dragged away from the thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He put on his heels and grabbed his purse, then strode to the door, opening it to see Ronald, Eric, Alan, and Jason. Grell beamed at the group and locked his apartment when he walked out. "Sooo~ where are we going first?"

Eric lifted a brow. "Were just taking to to Undertakers, then we're leaving and going out for a few drinks." He put his elbow on Alan's shoulder, and leaned on the brunette.

Grell gave a sly look. "Then let's go already! I miss my Unny~"

XxxxxX

Ronald knocked on the door to the mortician's shop, then stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked back at Grell, who for once, looked nervous. He snickered, and decided to give his Senpai words of encouragement. "Don't be so nervous, you look hot." Ronald chuckled at the new color on his face. Ronald didn't mind complimenting Sutcliff. In fact, if he were a she, Ronald would have given him a shot. Ronald was ripped away from his thoughts as the door opened.

Grell quickly latched onto the silver headed mortician, giggling as he did so. "Ohhhh Unnnyy! Ronnie brought me over for the date!"

Undertaker chucked. "Kehehehe..Ah, so I've been informed. And I have to say, you look beautiful in that dress, maybe you'll let me fit you for a coffin in it."

Grell wrinkled his nose. "Already planning my funeral arrangements hmm? Well fine. If you must plan it, do dress me in this outfit!" Grell turned to wave goodbye to his friends, and closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Unny.." He whined and kissed the elders neck, leaving behind the shape of his lips in red lipstick.

"What's wrong?" Undertaker giggled at him, petting the red locks.

"Will grounded me~ I had to sneak out with Ronnie tonight just to see you!" Grell wiggled against his side.

Undertaker burst with laughter. "He grounded you? How rich! Ah, that silly boy.." He held Grell tightly, shaking with laughter. "Such a bad girl.." He purred. He used a black nail to lift the younger reapers head up.

Grell blushed and looked up at him. He leaned up a bit and felt nervous when Undertaker didn't return the action, he just stood there and smiled.

"My, My..what a beautiful outfit indeed.." Undertakers hands rested on the red heads hips. "Very beautiful indeed..." he leaned in and kissed Grell's nose, then turned away to get tea.

Grell pouted and watched the Undertaker walking away. Grell say on one of the coffins, and crossed his legs, waiting impatiently. Grell perked up a bit when the silver haired mortician came back, handing him the tea. "You know, it's rude to tease a lady like that." He sipped on the tea, looking at the man.

"Oh? Then you must excuse me..im going to be rude all night."

"Rude? Why?" the red head arched a brow at him.

Undertaker let out a laugh, then brushed the bangs out of his eyes and looked up at the red head as he slid off one of his red heels and kissed a knee. He smiled, looking at him seductively and he spoke with a huge grin.

"I just don't want to smear your lipstick just yet."

_**A/N: Yaaaay! *Takes a wiff of air* I can smell the lemony scent in the air, here it comes! Tell me if you liked this chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Smearing Lipstick

_**A/N: *nervously looks at you guys* Eh, this is my first time writing yaoi..so..*clears throat uncomfortably* Enjoy it I suppose..! *opens a door for all of you, the lemony scent takes over***_

XxxxxX

Grell blushed as Undertaker kissed farther up his leg, the slender hands hiking up grell's dress until it hung around the waist.

"Let's get these out of the way~!" Undertaker giggled a bit cheerily. Grell had to admit, when Undertaker showed his eyes, every move he made was unbearably sexy. The silver haired man took off the fishnets, and threw them off to the side. Undertaker picked Grell up, wrapping Grell's slender legs around his waist as he did so. The elder sat Grell onto another coffin, where Grell was leveled with him. The mortician slid in between the red reapers parted thighs, his nails tracing circles on the ivory skin. While Undertaker was teasing, he slammed his mouth hard against Grell's in a passionate kiss. Undertaker ran his tongue lightly across Grell's bottom lip, and the younger opened his mouth wider, allowing the elder to dip his tongue in for a taste. Grell tried to dominate the kiss, but quickly lost as the experienced Shinigami devoured the younger's mouth greedily. The mortician broke the kiss and began to line the red heads neck with fresh kisses. He nipped and sucked at the skin, licking the new love marks that had begun to form.

Grell moaned as he did, tangling his fingers in the silver locks. Grell parted the mortician's robe and slid his hands inside, running his fingers over Undertakers chest. Grell slid the robe down the elders shoulders, and kissed the crown of his head. The Undertaker released his neck, and slid Grell's dress off. Grell crossed his arms over his chest and blushed. Undertaker chucked at him, and The color of Grell's cheeks rivaled his hair.

"What are you laughing at?!" Grell demanded.

Undertaker put a hand on his mouth, body shaking with his giggling. "It's just that you're so beautiful.." He got a bit more serious, and brushed a few stray strands of silver hair out of his face. "Why are you trying to hide..?" He took Grell's wrist and slowly pulled his arms to his sides. Grell's face turned darker as he looked down, and Undertakers eyes widened as he let out another dark chuckle. "Grell, could it be that you're a _virgin_?"

Grell blushed and pulled away. "No...I just haven't done this with anyone I genuinely like before." he mumbled.

Undertaker giggled and played with the lacy panties that Grell wore. "Ah, just shy then. I never imagined that you knew what 'shy' was." Undertaker ground his hips against Grell's, and watched as lust flooded the younger reapers eyes. "So M'dear, shall I fit you for a coffin?" Undertaker slipped his hand into the feminine panties that Grell wore and ran a nail over a vein. Grell's breath hitched as he watched the elder play. "U-Unny...mm..". He slipped the underwear off and smiled, Grell gasping as his erection met with the cold air of the shop. He shivered a bit and Undertaker arched a brow. "Cold, M'dear? Here, let's get you into a nice warm coffin." He picked the red head up bridal style, and opened a coffin, laying Grell inside and got in on top of him. Grell huffed a bit. "It's not right to tease a lady!" He flipped positions with the silver haired man, and kissed down his chest, running his fingers along his pants' waist line. Grell licked over the button to his pants, and used his teeth to undo the button. He looked up at Undertaker, and used his teeth to unzip his pants. Grell nuzzled against the buldge in the fabric, smiling as heard the elders breath pick up. "It's not polite.." The elder said with a strained voice. "For a lady to tease.." Undertaker sat up, undoing his shoes, and throwing them into the pile of discarded clothes. He did the same with his socks.

Grell put his hands on his hips. "You're the one that teased first!" he accused with a pouty look on his face. He changed expressions when Undertaker cupped his erection, rubbing a thumb over the tip. He chuckled as he stroked and rubbed the red head, watching as pre cum began to drip. "M'Dear, you seem to be a bit excited.."

Grell's lids were half closed, his eyes filled with lust. "It's your fault.." his whine coming out a bit seductive. He tugged down Undertakers pants, and blushed darkly when he realized the man wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Undertaker smiled bigly at the expression on the red heads face. "Is there a problem?"

Grell shook his head. "You really should wear something underneath you know, you could get your pants dirty.." Undertaker laughed and got back on top of Grell, closing the coffin lid and sealing them inside. Undertaker ground against Grell again, rubbing their erections deliciously together. Grell moaned, sucking on the elders neck lightly. Grell began to breathe faster, clinging onto the man on top. "U-Unny~" he whimpered, feeling his stomach beginning to tighten.

Undertaker put two fingers to Grell's lips. "I need you to suck them, okay dear~? Make sure to get them nice and wet~" he giggled darkly, and watched as Grell took them into his mouth greedily, sucking the digits. He teased his finger tips with his tongue, running the wet muscle up and down his fingers.

Undertaker finally took his fingers out of the red heads mouth, and spread his legs further apart. He put a digit to the puckered hole, being careful not to enter just yet. He teased the red head, sucking on Grell's right nipple as he teased his entrance. Grell moved his hips impatiently, looking down at his lover. "Undertaker..hurry..please.."

Undertaker chucked, and tugged the nipple with his teeth. "Oo, begging now, are we?"

Grell growled at him. "Just shut up and fuck me." His voice was more desperate than it was demanding. Undertaker laughed, and slipped his finger into the tight heat. "Nngh..!" Grell twitched as he felt Undertaker thrusting his finger in and out, searching for his sweet spot. Undertaker slipped a second finger in, scissoring the young Shinigami. Grell moaned wantonly as he did, and arched his back when Undertaker brushed against the bundle of nerves. "Aah..! Unny!" he cried out, clinging to the elder. Undertaker finally removed his fingers before he looked down at the red head. "Aah~I almost forgot.." a the elder slipped out of the coffin, returning a moment later with a bottle. Grell watched as Undertaker poured a bit of the oil in his hand, then stroked himself until he was slick. He climbed back into the coffin and kissed Grell deeply. The red head opened his mouth a bit wide, allowing Undertaker to explore his mouth with his tongue. He felt the silver haired man shift around, lining himself up with Grell's entrance. He rubbed his tip against the entrance, one again teasing.

"Undertaker!" Grell whined.

"Yes, darling?" Undertaker rubbed Grell's left peak with his thumb.

"P-please.." He wrapped a leg around Undertakers waist, trying to push him in.

"Please what darling? You're going to have to be more clear, or else I won't be able to give you what you want.."

Grell blushed furiously, feeling Undertaker rolling his hips. "I want you to fuck me already!" Grell said a bit furiously, then was silenced when he felt Undertaker enter him in one swift movement, burying himself completely in the tight heat.

Undertaker stayed still, allowing Grell to adjust. The silver locks teased the red head as they danced lightly against his chest. Undertaker kissed Grell lightly, sucking on his bottom lip. He felt Grell roll his hips, signaling that he was ready for his lover to move. Undertaker pulled out, and thrusted in once again. Grell let out a moan as he did so, wrapping his legs around the man's waist, digging his heels into the elders lower back. Undertaker thrusted in and out, finding a pleasurable rhythm. He used his hand to stroke Grell's neglected erection, smiling as Grell arched his back again. "Oh gods, Undertaker.." Undertaker pumped him in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb on the weeping tip.

Grell dug his nails into the mortician's back when he hit Grell's sweet spot, Grell crying out. "Unny! There..! Ah, right there!" Grell's hips bucked, and Undertaker angled himself so that with every thrust, he would slam into Grell's spot. Grell felt his stomach tighten, and knew he wouldn't last too much longer. He looked at the elder, whose eyes were locked on his. Grell gritted his teeth, and screamed out, his climax hitting him hard. He covered both his and Undertakers chest in the white substance. Undertaker clenched his teeth as he felt the muscle tighten around him, feeling his climax coming on as well. "Grell.." he hissed through his teeth, and filled the Shinigami to the brim. He rode out his orgasm, and finally stopped when he was milked dry.

He kissed the red head deeply, the younger still trying to catch his breath. Undertaker pulled out and opened the lid, letting the cool air flood in. Grell shivered and the Mortician smiled down at him. "Let's get you dressed, Ronald will be coming to fetch you soon."

XxxxxX

Grell was now fully clothed, and leaning on the elder. "Let me stay the night! I'm Too sleepy to go home!" He whined and clung to the Undertaker.

Undertaker chuckled and tickled his neck. "You can stay with me all you like once you're off groundation." He picked the red head up, and handed him to Ronald.

Ronald laughed a bit, the red head already falling asleep in his arms. "Ill try to set you guys up again." He turned with a smile, and created a portal to the Shinigami realm. He toted Grell to his house, and tossed him onto the silk blankets.

"Night senapi.." he yawned and walked out.

XxxxxX

_**A/N: Yaaaay, I'm horrid at writing yaoi! But yeah, this was my first, so I have a bit of an excuse I guess. *leads you guys out of the lemony room.* Until next time my dears~! **_

_**-Darkie**_


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward Dates

Grell bounded around the dispatch, his flamboyant actions seemed to have been amplified. He seemed to Glow, and three certain reapers, and one ex-reaper knew the reason why. Grell often giggled, he was lost in space often, and when he was snapped back to reality, a blush was evident on his cheeks.

Ronald smiled. It was their lunch break, and this was the second time he had snapped his fingers in his his friends face, dragging him back to reality. "So I'm guessing the date was pretty amazing, huh?" He leaned back in the chair, taking a sip of his beer.

Grell giggled. "Oh Ronnie~ It was absolutely stunning." Grell sipped his red wine and smiled. "I can't wait to see him again! My heart is simply bursting!"

"Yeah, yeah..Lets just hope Spears -Senpai dosent find out." Ron took another swig.

"Let's hope he dosent find out about what?" Grell and Ronald froze at the sound of their supervisors voice, Ronald almost spitting out his beer.

William narrowed his eyes at them both, fixing his glasses with a _'click'. _

Grell blushed and ran a nervous finger around the rim of his wine glass. "We were hoping you wouldn't find out that we were drinking. We know you hate that."

Ronald nodded. "Yeah, I've already had two bottles!" He said, catching onto the lie.

William glared at them. "Just don't get drunk." William took the bottle away from Ronald. "Wrap it up, we have a reaping to do, Sutcliff."

Grell sulked at the thought of Will reaping with him. Usually, Grell had fun while working. He flirted with his demon, he didn't have to worry about his reapings being called sloppy, and he got to go shopping. With William here, Grell was sure the day would be awkward and silent. '_At least I have my thoughts of last night._' Grell thought to himself. Surely, the thought of Undertaker would perk him up.

Grell stood up and abandoned his wine, turning to William with a smile. "Of course darling, let's be on our way, shall we? Ronnie, I'll see you later okay?"

XxxxxX

Grell looked at the target.

"Michelle Orlando. Age 23, Dies of multiple stab wounds. Time of death: 4:33 p.m" William stated aloud as he watched her as well, he closed the book with one hand and fixed his glasses.

The time was 4:30. Grell said noting as he watched the lady. _'So Carefree..Ignorant Bitch.' _Grell snarled, during work, Grell was a different person. Especially when it came to women. Grell was more aggressive twords them, when he would reap them, _Jack _would come out to play. Dearest Jack. He loved to play with the pretty women. Grell smirked, watching as a man held a knife to the woman, demanding her purse and jewelry. Grell had to take medicine to keep Jack caged. If not, Jackie-Boy would come out. Grell smiled darkly as the man plunged the knife into the woman's soft skin, his hand over her mouth so her screams were muffled. No one would help her. There was no redemption. The man took the knife out, and plunged it into her again.

"Alright Sutcliff, fetch her." William said, keeping his eyes on Grell. Grell revved up his death scythe, giggling as it roared to life. He took so much pride in the chainsaw, it painted so many people the beautiful shade of red he adored. He swooped down as Michelle's cinematic record flew upwards, he sneered at it. The lady was so dull, her cinematic record should have been in monochrome instead of in color. He felt a fire rise inside.

_"Oh ho ho! The stupid bitch,lets go ahead and end her..if that damned man wasn't here, we would have some fun. Such a shame.. "_

He heard Jack whispering. It scared Grell, he regretted what he did to Madame Red, he wished he hadn't have killed her.

_"No amount of Medicine can keep me down, Grell. I am always with you.."_

Grell shook, and reaped the Lady's soul. Jack was Grell's other half. The half he had hoped died along with Angelina. Angelina had given birth to Jack, and had sadly clung to Grell after her departure. Jack was abusive, sometimes Grell would black out, Jack taking over. Grell would wake up with bruises covering his body, knowing Jack had done this.

"Grell, I said let's go!" William strode over to the red head, a nasty look on his face. "Let's go back home, we're done for today." Grell flicked a bit of hair over his shoulder. He watched as William began to make the portal, then squealing when he felt someone grab him from behind.

"W-Will!" Grell cried out, a cold hand being placed over his lips. The stranger tilted Grell's head up, and the red head couldn't help but to break out in a smile. "Unny!" He wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's neck, and nuzzled him.

William turned around, and sighed. "It would be best if you didn't scare my reaper like that. He is quite useful when not up to his usual annoying antics." William shot daggers at the Undertaker, who was petting the top of Grell's head.

"Ooh? But the look on Grell's face is adorable, and besides, the tremors going through his body are hilarious. Genuine fear." He kissed the crown of Grell's head, and handed him a red box with a rose on top.

Grell squealed. "Oh Unny darling, how sweet of you! Such a gentleman!" He gushed over the unopened present, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, yes darling~ But if you don't mind, I need to talk to William." Undertaker tickled Grell's neck and Grell pulled away. The mortician smiled at William. "So may I take Grell out tonight?"

Grell beamed, and looked at William with a face that begged for him to say 'Yes'. William sighed and rubbed his temples. "At what time do you wish to pick him up? Grell is in quite a bit of trouble at the moment, so I'm going to have to watch over you two as you go out. And you're not allowed to go anywhere in the mortal realm."

Undertaker smirked. "I hope eight is quite alright~ And pity, I was hoping to fit Grell for a coffin." He hooked an arm around Grell's waist and smiled even bigger.

Grell blushed, knowing what he meant about "Fitting him for a coffin".

William eyed the couple and sighed. "That should be fine. Come Grell, I suppose you have to get ready for your date.."

Grell squealed and kissed Undertaker before jumping through the portal ahead of William. William turned and looked at the mortician. He scoffed at him before going through the portal behind Grell.

XxxxxX

William knocked on the door to Grell's apartment. It was 7:45, and he knew the Undertaker had a horrible sense of time. The door swung open, and William looked at the red reaper. His eyes shone, his hair up in a ponytail, the curls cascading down his shoulders. He was wearing a long red dress with a see through black layer on top. William hadn't ever seen this dress before.

"Do you like it?" Grell twirled around. "It's the present that Undertaker gave me, isn't it beautiful?" Grell smiled up at him, and William sighed a bit.

"I suppose so." He stepped in the house and wrinkled his nose. It smelled strongly of roses, the annoying color swallowed the house. Grell closed the door after William and went into the kitchen. "Will~Would you like anything to drink?"

William sat on the red love seat and glared at the reaper. "No thank you." he sneered. He had honestly hoped they wouldn't see each other over the course of Grell's groundation. He watched the red head as he read a card, then sat down in a chair across from William.

After a few moments of silence, Grell finally spoke up. "You know..you don't have to come. We're not going to do anything stupid." Grell smiled at him.

William smirked. "Yes, well, I already told you the rules, and what I said was final. If you two begin to act too close for comfort, don't think I won't split you two up."

Grell and William shared a glare before a knock on the door was heard. Grell jumped up and made it to the door as fast as he could in heels. Grell wrapped his arms around Undertaker, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Undertaker returned the kiss happily before turning to William. Undertaker looped arms with Grell and arched a brow. "If you seriously insist on tagging along, then come along, we have places to be."

William snarled and stood up. "So where to first?"

XxxxxX

William watched the couple as they danced. In the dress, one who didn't know Grell would assume that he was a female. The dress showed off his all too feminine curves, and clung ever so tightly to them. Undertaker had a hold of Grell as they danced, like he was almost afraid that someone would swoop in and steal the red head. William couldn't help but to stare, Grell was honestly breath-taking, and it was a bit painful to see him so happy with someone else. True, Grell would flirt, but his heart always had belonged to William.

_Had._

William snarled. It didn't matter, did it? That annoying freak was out of his way now. He could finally have peace.

Right?

He tore his eyes away and concentrated on the glass of water in front of him. It was half empty, and he wiped some of the moisture off. Undertaker had chosen a restaurant that included dancing. Grell was of course ecstatic about it, and didn't want to leave the floor. They had already eaten, and the two had been dancing for thirty minutes now. William looked at his watch and rubbed an eye. It was 9:30, and Will was growing impatient.

When the two finally came back, William said his goodbyes to Undertaker and shook his hand. Undertaker gave Grell a goodnight kiss and formed a portal, returning to the mortal world. William walked down the streets to Grell's house, his hands in his pockets. As they walked along, William overheard a conversation.

"Is _that _it." A giggle.

"I know, pretty ugly right?" William lifted a brow.

"Why is that freak of a Shinigami wearing a dress?" Laughter. "Such an idiot, doesn't he know he'll never be a lady?"

William looked down at Grell, who had lowered his head and was walking a bit faster. William frowned. "Grell, are you alright?"

Grell nodded, and if it were not for the street lamp, he would have never noticed the tears running down his face. William hooked and arm around Grell, and they walked in silence to the red roofed apartment. Grell opened the door and rubbed his eyes, then smiled sadly at his boss. "Thank you for walking me home.." He began to close the door, but William stopped him.

"Grell-"

"What? I'm tired...please make this quick.." The red head snapped.

William sighed. "Those people were ignorant.."

Grell shook his head. "No..theyre actually right. I mean, look at me. How stupid I must look.."

William shook his head. "No, Grell..you don't look stupid at all."

Grell angrily looked at him. "Then how do I look? Because everyone else seems to think I look like a freak!" Tears streamed down his face.

William cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, absolutely stunning." William was surprised these words were even coming out of his mouth. "Every man was jealous that Undertaker had such a beautiful lady to dance with. The ones who talk low about you are nothing more than mortal rats. They know not of true beauty, because they haven't ever met you."

Grell blushed and looked at William. "I..uhm.."

William pushed the door open a bit and leaned in just enough to plant a kiss onto Grell's lips. "You're always beautiful.." He sighed, and turned on his heel before walking away.

Grell was stunned. William had never opened up like that before..A pain went through his head and he closed the door, bathing and putting a nightdress on.

He laid awake for a while, Williams words never leaving his head.

_**A/N: Why did I bring jack into this? Because he's vital later on. Very Vital *evil laugh***_


	10. Chapter 10: Jack

_**A/N: So this fanfic is either halfway, or less than halfway done. Either way, it's going to be a bit more Dramatic from here on out!**_

XxxxxX

Grell sat at the edge of the pond, looking out twords the horizon. He touched the water with one finger, and watched the water ripple. He raised his brows as he watched his reflection distort, and froze when the water calmed, and he saw his new reflection. Hazel eyes stared back, the hair on the mirror image was pulled back. The hair was a chocolate brown, and a nervous look was plastered on the face.

_Jack_

Grell's jaw clenched, and he narrowed his eyes at the image.

"Get out."

The image tilted his head in curiosity, and smiled innocently. _"What do you mean? Get out of where?" _

"Get out of me! My head! My life! Theres no need for you to be here anymore!" Grell screamed at the water.

Jack's expression grew darker, and he gave a sick smile. _"Grell, my darling, there's still one more person we need to paint red.." _

"N-no! We can't do this anymore, I had to kill Anne because of you!" Grell's voice shook, and he hit the reflection.

A hand grabbed Grell, and the water turned red. It now looked like a river of pure blood, and the hand tugged him into it. Jack wrapped his arms around Grell as the red head scratched for the surface of the water. Everything was turning black..

Grell woke up, his voice raw from screaming and drenched with sweat. Someone was shaking and screaming at him, and he pulled away. "No please! I won't do it anymore! I can't!"

"GRELL, OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Grell stopped, that wasn't Jacks voice. It was Ronald's. He opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in his room, but the Great library. Ronald was shaking him.

"Doll face, you need to calm down." Ronald hugged him tightly,and rocked him. "It was just a nightmare..why are you in the Library?"

Grell shook his head. "I...I don't know..I fell asleep in my bed and woke up here..how long was I screaming?"

Ronald smiled. "About ten minutes..you must have been sleep walking." He giggled. "I thought you stopped sleepwalking."

Grell looked over Ronald's shoulder and saw Alan and Jason. "So I guess it's time for work, huh?"

Ronald nodded. "Yeah, you might wanna go home and get dressed." Ronald took his jacket off and gave it to Grell. "It's snowing out today. First day of December."

Grell put the jacket on and stood up. "Thank you!" he waved goodbye and walked to the exit of the Library and shivered. Thankfully, his house wasn't too far away, so he ran to the house and quickly unlocked the door. He sighed when he opened up the door, everything was perfect inside the house, everything untouched. He quickly got dressed and put on basic makeup, having no time to do anything more. He walked out and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked through the dispatch, all the way to his office before stopping. _"Damnit, I forgot to take my medicine." _He turned on his heel and began to walk out before someone grabbed him.

"And where do you think you're going? We have a reaping to do.." William narrowed his eyes at the reaper.

"William, please let me go..I need to-"

"No, what you need is to turn your paperwork in, and do your assigned reapings. You already came in late today. You're pushing my patience.."

Grell sighed, it felt like his chest was tightening. He rubbed his temples, he had lived a full normal life before the medicine, he could get through one day.

XxxxxX

Grell looked at the description of the murder. It was cruel, and bloody. Grell felt a fire rise in him, it felt like a giggle. Jack.

Grell watched as two men argued, one of them was too drunk to hardly stand. The drunk man smashed his bottle, and used a piece of the glass to cut the other. The sober man stumbled back in fear, looking for a place to run. Too bad it was an alley. The drunk man slashed out angrily, cutting in deeply with the glass. He plunged it in and out. In and out. A process that caused Grell-No, Jack- To giggle.

_"Oh how wonderful, such Gore, Grell, let me take over.." _His voice was so silky and tempting. _"Grell, Darling, go to sleep. Jack will do your reapings for you.." _Grell's eyelids felt heavy, he shut them for a second..just a second.

William watched as Grell stood up straight, his crimson hair turning to a chocolate brown. He took off his beloved red coat and the red rimmed glasses and put on a pair of plain round ones. He turned and smiled at Will. "I'm so sorry, but Grell has stepped out for the day. I don't think We've ever officially met. My name is Jack." With that, he leaped down to the alley where the man had just died. He reaped the soul and turned to the drunk man. "I usually only kill women, but today is a special exception." The brunette drove the chainsaw into the man's stomach, not turning it on. He smirked and the drunk, who's face was twisted in fear, then sank it deeper and turned the death scythe on. The man let out a scream as Jack ripped it out painfully. Jack raised the weapon over his head to hack him to pieces, but was stopped when something painful clamped his wrist.

"Stop right this instant, Grell." Will snarled, his death scythe cutting into the brunettes wrist.

"I told you, Grell has stepped out. I'm jack." Jack sighed, annoyed he had to repeat himself.

"_Jack_?" William narrowed his eyes. "It seems the medicine has stopped working."

Jack let out a sick laugh. "Oh no, it works wonders to keep me down, but unfortunately, I still have one more soul to reap, so I'm trying a bit harder you see. It's convenient that Grell forgot to take his medicine today. He was about to go home and take it before you stopped him. Thank you for that." Jack smirked at William. "Well, it seems it's time for me to go." The chocolate hair turned back to crimson, and dual green eyes looked at Will.

Grell looked terrified. "W-will? What happened?" He looked at his injured wrist, still caught in the painful grip of the death scythe.

William released him and created a portal. "Let's go, you're unstable and we need to get some medicine into you."

Grell's eyes widened. "Jack came back, hmm?"

William yanked Grell through the portal. "You should have told you it was your medicine that you were forgetting. You're taking leave for a while. I want you to stay home and rest. I don't want Jack trying to kill all of London trying to find one mere person."

Grell winced as William drug him along, blood leaking out of the fresh wound. "So he told you?" He sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, Jack only killed that other man simply because he didn't like him. Jack already knows who he wants, I'm pretty sure he won't be killing any more humans.."

William turned around, and grabbed Grell by the collar. "No, it doesn't make me feel any better, either way, I'm stuck with the paper work when 'Jack' starts his little sprees. Go home as I ordered. Don't come back until Jack is under control. I'll be checking on you often, so don't even think about running away." He released Grell.

The red head sighed angrily and turned. "You make it sound as if it's my fault. You think I want this? To have a serial killer inside me? Do you know how scared I am of killing one of you guys because of some freak in my head?" Grell shook his head. "No, you wouldn't, it was stupid to ask. You wouldn't even try to understand." Grell ran out of the dispatch, heels clicking all the way.

When he reached the red roofed home, he slammed the door and collapsed on the couch. He closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath, curling into a ball to keep from crying.

_"Darling, I'm sorry..he just doesn't understand is all. Soon it will all be over, and you'll be happy. I promise.."_ He heard Jacks whispers and held his head.

"Jack..we can't afford to kill anyone else."

He could almost feel Jacks smile. _"But darling, don't you see, the one I want to paint red.." _His voice getting quieter and quieter. _"Is.." _Voice so soft..

Grell's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I..I.."

_"You know you'll be happier when it's all said and done. Trust me. Anne would agree."_

Grell closed his eyes and hugged his knees.

"Fine..Ill do it.."

_**A/N: Oh ho ho~ Jacks here to stir up a bit of trouble! So, I went online and searched for GrellxRonald fanfics, and I only found like two I believe. That disapponts me.. I think that ship is kinda cute actually. But of course, GrellxUndertaker is my favorite ship, GrellxWilliam being right behind it. All these ships..**_


	11. Chapter 11: Caught

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I finished Sword Art Online and neglected my fanfic~ A thousand apologies my darlings! I also read this fanfic recently where Grell and Sebastian had a baby (though they didn't sleep together) and Grell had twins. One was still born and Sebastian *takes a breath to calm down* he freaking ate the other one. He ate his kid. Then he was all like "Demons don't love." but then he was all up on Ciel, kissing him and stuff. I'm too angry for words. No one took sympathy on Grell. You know who was the one that suggested Sebastian eat his baby? Undertaker. *flips off everyone* I can't.. I can't even... *flips table* IM SO MAD OVER THIS HSKANSOABS. Good fanfic. Sad ending. I would have thought that Grell would've committed suicide. I guess Baka William wanted him to suffer so he wouldn't let him. Anyways.. **_

XxxxxX

A day off.

Every so often there would come a day when a few select reapers would get a day off. Today Ronald and Grell had their day off, and decided to spend it together. Grell had stopped taking medicine, mainly because Jack had hid them, but because when Will kept him locked up, he would talk to Jack. Jack was solid. Something Grell could always depend on to be there. He and Jack would have long conversations. Some about the murders, some about Angelina, others about both of their opinions on their fellow reapers. Jack was like a brother to Grell, and he wouldn't let anyone take him away.

"So Senpai, how long has it been since you and 'Taker and a day to yourselves?" Ronald spoke, crossing his arms behind his head as he walked.

Grell put a finger to his lips. "Hmm, we've been on many dates with William, but we've only been together that one time you took me to him." He looked over at Ronald. "Why, thinking of sneaking me out again~?" Grell batted his eyes as if to say 'please' and Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Eric, Alan, and I are going out for drinks, and I thought if you wanted, I could drop you off." He ran a hand through his hair and walked with Grell into the small pub.

"You're too sweet Ronnie dear~" Grell cooed as he sat down in a booth.

Ronald smirked. "As sugar." He winked. "Besides, You're my Senpai and I love you, besides, I approve of Undertaker, no matter how creepy he is. That and Spears-Senpai has been a douche lately." Ronald chuckled a bit. "It's funny, you've been chasing him for as long as I've been at the dispatch, God knows how long before that, and he always refused you...but now that you've moved on he's suddenly confessing.." Ronald ordered drinks from the waitress and watched her as she walked away until she was out of sight. "If it wouldn't get me in trouble, I'd beat him up for hurting you like that and complicating your relationship. And you tell me if that crazy ass man hurts you, I'll be sure to take care of him."

Grell reached across the table and hugged the blonde. "Ooh~ Thank you Ronnie, you know I love you too!" he let go and sat back. "Yeah, sort of ironic right? But..i guess it's too late. Even if I were to date him now, I feel like he would still be cold twords me..i don't think he really loves me like he thinks he does..hes just jealous that someone else has such a big impact on my emotions." Grell ruffled his hair. "So cute~" he giggled. "I'll be sure to tell you if he hurts me, though I doubt he would ever do that. And what time will you be picking me up?"

Ronald growled and fixed his hair. "Uhm, around 9."

Grell flinched, a pain ripping through his head. Ever since he stopped taking the medicine, this seemed to happen often.

Ronald sat up and touched Grell. "Hey Sutcliff-Senapi, you alright?",

Grell shrugged away from him. "Yeah, just a headache..."

Ronald smiled up at the waitress as she sat the drinks down. He took his beer and took a sip. "You sure you'll be alright to go out tonight?" He frowned and looked up at his Senpai.

"Yeah, it's just a small head ache is all, besides, something as small as this won't ruin my fun." He laughed and looked at the blonde.

Ron smirked. "I wouldn't think so."

XxxxxX

Undertaker laid Grell down in the coffin that the mortician slept in. It was wider and taller than the rest, and he loved the way Grell looked in it. Crimson hair sprayed on the Red cushion inside, the black wood lining it. Grell's heavy lids half revealing his beautiful dual jade eyes. Undertakers silver hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned over the red head, tickling his chest.

Grell wrapped his legs around the mortician, panting softly as Undertaker ground into him while kissing along his neck. The red head ran his nails down Undertakers back as he arched forward, feeling a finger being slipped into him. Grell reached down and began to pump his lover in time to Undertakers own thrusts inside him.

Undertaker slipped a second finger in, and Grell's grip tightened. Undertaker moved his hips against Grell's hand, his body practically begging for more. He began to scissor Grell, stretching him to be filled. As Undertaker did so, Grell arched harshly and cried out, indicating that The mortician had found his prostate. Undertaker smiled and rubbed over the spot softly, teasing the reaper.

"U-unny.." Grell breathed, holding onto his shoulders. "Unny please.."

Undertaker chuckled. "Tsk Tsk, please what M'Love?" He thrusted his fingers into Grell, hitting his sweet spot. Grell leaned up and bite down on Undertakers neck, earning a satisfied hiss from the mortician. "My My.." he whispered huskily. "You're being quite naughty tonight aren't you?" He yelped when Grell quickly flipped them over so the red head was on top. Grell sat Undertaker up and began kissing his neck, leaving dark marks behind. Grell kissed lower and ran his tongue over a peaked nipple. Undertakers breath hitched as he did, letting Grell's name come out as a moan. Grell kissed down further, kissing undertakers tip before taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue on the tip. He sucked softly before he took more into his mouth and began to bob his head. Undertaker threw his head back with a moan, dragging Grell back up before he could finish. He sat Grell in his lap, still panting. The red head breathed softly before moving his hips a bit, adjusting himself so that the mortician was lined up with his entrance. The ex reaper out his hands on Grell's hips and took in a harsh breath of air as Grell impaled himself on Undertaker. Grell let out a moan, staying still as he adjusted. Getting tired of waiting, the silver haired man rolled his hips under Grell, drawing out another loud moan from his lover. The red head began to move slowly. Grell panted as he found a rhythm, and began riding his lover. Undertaker met him as he did, moaning Grell's name as if scared he would forget it. They kept it up for a few moments before Grell arched, feeling the mortician hit his prostate. The red head angled himself to where Undertaker would hit it every time. The mortician stroked Grell in time with the thrusts, tracing over the veins and tip. Undertaker heard Grell call out one last time before the red head spilt his seed on Undertakers and his own chest. The silver haired man flipped Grell so he was on his back and thrust in once more before filling his lover. He pulled out, and Grell pulled him down so he could lay on his chest. The red head snuggled up to the mortician and laid his head on his heart, red hair getting stuck to Undertakers chest.

"I love you.." Undertaker mumbled as he held him, closing the coffin door on them. "Ill take you home in the morning." He kissed Grell's head. "Just get some sleep.."

Grell smiled. "I love you too.." He yawned and closed his eyes.

_Knock Knock. _

Grell's eyes shot open at the sound off someone knocking on the coffin, Undertaker narrowing his eyes. The intruder started to open the lid, and the mortician quickly summoned his scythe, pointing it to the man's throat. "And just what do you..." his voice trailed off.

Grell peaked at the scene from the coffin, his heart stopped beating. Undertaker was holding a scythe to _Williams _throat. Grell his back in the coffin, hoping William hadn't seen.

William cleared his throat. "So, who exactly were you fornicating with in there?" He raised a brow, already knowing who.

Undertakers face grew nervous. "Don't tell Grell."

William quirked a brow. "Excuse Me?"

Undertaker shook his head. "A window I met a month back. That's who's in the box. Don't tell Grell."

William smiled. "Really? How unfortunate. As much as I'd like to help you, I won't. I will inform Grell you're cheating on him...that is..unless it happens to be a certain red head that I know..because that lady had a strikingly familiar head of hair..and a surprisingly flat chest.."

Grell popped up. "Just because I'm flat, dosent mean you can pick on it! Plenty of fine ladies are flat!" Grell gritted his teeth.

William smirked. "Just as I thought." he sighed. "You really can't listen to me, can you?" His face grew dark. Come along, I have to take you to the doctors.." he rubbed his temples.

"Doctors..? Why would I go there?" Grell tilted his head.

Undertaker put his scythe away and narrowed his eyes at William.

"You're mentally ill. You keep referring to Jack, so I'm taking you to get checked out. It also seems that you need to temporarily live with me until you're not in trouble.." He made a quick portal and grabbed Grell, looking back at Undertaker.

"William.." Undertaker looked at Grell. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Grell shook his head. "It's okay! He..he isn't going to hurt anyone!"

William snarled. "He said there was one more.."

Grell shook his head. "You..I...You don't understand!"

William ignored him, and yanked him through the portal. "Were about to get rid of him, and there's nothing you can do."

_'Looks like we're going to have to speed things up..' _Jack said to Grell.


	12. Chapter 12: Insanity Blossoms

Grell woke up in a room of white. Everything was the same, that Damn color. He yawned and tried to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't move either of his arms. He looked down and saw that he was bound tightly in a straight jacket, and was in a white padded cell. The only things different in the room were Grell's vibrant hair, and a huge mirror, which Grell could deduct was two sided. He could only see himself, but on the other side, someone was viewing him. Grell narrowed his eyes and sat up. He walked over to the mirror and sighed.

"Yes, Hello? May I ask why I'm in here. You see, I remember going into the doctors office, but after that, Everything's black. Please explain."

Grell watched the door for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that no one was coming.

He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at the jacket that bound him. The only thing that was keeping him sane was his red hair and vibrant dual-jade eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. After what he could have guessed was two hours, he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt as if he were truly going insane in the white room. No sounds were heard except for the buzzing of the light. Grell felt himself getting drowsy, and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

_"It's good to see you again, I'm sorry I haven't explained things to you.." _

Grell looked at Jack, they were back at the pond. Usually the pond was a crystal color, only to later be turned red. But now, the pond was a deep crimson. Grell narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Jack smiled, he was waist deep in the pond. _"I did something good, you see, they took you and tried to run tests. They found out that you hadn't been taking the medicine and questioned you..or well, questioned me. You see, while you were asleep I took over and posed as you. They're only keeping you here for further observation. You've been asleep for quite some time. It's already one week from Christmas." _Jack smiled bigly at him. _"As soon as we get out, we'll do the job, okay?" _

Grell's eyes widened. Jack had taken him over for more than half a month. "What..what about Undertaker..and Will?"

Jack shrugged. _"You'll be able to see your boyfriend later tonight. We get out today you know. Just act like you know what's going on. William..stopped coming to see you. When they said they were going to admit you in, he questioned why they couldn't just pop you off. Undertaker couldn't come in, but he was sending a rose daily until last week. The doctors had told him they didn't know if you were coming out.." _

Grell looked down and hugged his knees. "So, they just expect me to die..? I.." Grell's eyes narrowed. "I'm ready to go ahead and do it! I can't stand it anymore! If this is true..then I'm alone."

Jack pouted. _"No fair! You know I'm always with you..or at least until we do the final. Then I'll be on my way." _

Grell stood up and walked twords the pond. "I'm ready."

Jack smiled. _"Patience, love." _

With that, Grell opened his eyes to reality. A nurse was gently shaking him. "Sir, Sir...It's time for you to go. Sit up for me so I can remove the jacket."

Grell nodded and sat up. "Of course dear, thank you." He smiled as she removed the restraints, and shrugged them to the floor when she was done. She led him out of the room and down a long hall of rooms. A few Shinigami were there, laughing and conversing with themselves in the white rooms. Grell felt another pain and only smiled. Him and Jack were slowly becoming one, and it wouldn't take long before both souls merged together. But of course, Grell and Jack were trying to avoid this. If they became one, then neither of them could be free. Grell walked out of the building and squinted his eyes. He hadn't seen the true light of day in a while, and it felt foreign to him. Grell wandered around the Shinigami city, finding his home after a while. He entered in and sat down, not exactly knowing what he should do.

"Maybe I should go to work.." He mused to himself, then getting up and going to his room, changing into his old clothes. The red head walked out of the house and made his way to the dispatch. Grell had expected to earn a few looks from his fellow workers, but he didn't expect everyone to act as if he didn't exist. As he walked down the halls, people purposely avoided him in every way possible, acting as if he were not there. Grell walked into his office and sat down at the desk, not expecting anyone to come in. And he was right. Throughout the day, he could hear murmurs outside his door, when he would press his ear against the door he would discover that they were talking about him.

"So did you hear Grell was back?"

"No way! I heard he was totally bonkers, and could kill anyone at anytime. I doubt they let him back here."

A third voice. "I saw him walk in with my own eyes. He is back, I dunno what for besides being Williams punching bag."

"Ha, yeah, but ever since Grell's been gone, even William has acted happier. Even Undertaker came back for work. Such a shame that thing came back, now Undertaker will probably leave, and William will be pissy all the time again."

Grell narrowed his eyes and walked out of the office. Instantly, all conversation stopped and everyone averted their eyes. The red head walked into Williams office and closed the door. Grell sat in one of the chairs and looked at William, who was doing paperwork. Grell sat there for a while, clearing his throat at times to try to get William to say something. With a smile, Grell flicked the bottle of ink over, causing it to soil the paperwork he was doing. Grell giggled softly and summoned his death scythe, and pressed it to Williams neck.

"You know, everyone has been acting as if I don't exist today. If I don't exist, then I guess what I'm about to do won't hurt a bit, will it?" Grell giggled darkly. "After being in there for so long, I think I really am going insane. But of course, what I do doesn't matter much anymore now does it? You've abandoned all hope for me, and I wouldn't doubt that Undertaker has done the same. I doubt you can here me anymore.. " Grell removed the scythe from Williams throat and pressed it into his own stomach. He closed his eyes and put his finger on the button, ready to die.

He applied a small amount of pressure on the button before feeling his toy being ripped away from him. Ronald Knox had entered the room and hugged him tight after tossing the scythe away.

"What the hell Senpai?!" He took Grell's shoulders and shook them. "I was told you finally came back, and I find you on the brink of suicide, are you crazy?!"

Grell smiled. "Maybe, I was just released from an asylum after all. But why should it matter, everyone's been avoiding me, even William was about to let me kill myself. It doesn't matter anymore Ronnie!" He began to laugh and walked out of the room.

Ronald slammed a hand on Williams desk. "You bastard. It's not enough for you to go around and spread lies about him, but now this? He's already unstable as it is, he doesn't need your shit on top of it. When Undertaker finds out that Grell has been released I hope he kicks your ass for this." Ronald stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Grell looked at Ronald and smiled. "Ron, mind telling me what's happened ever since I left?"

Ronald shoved his hands into his pockets. "Grell...trust me.. you'd rather not know, it hasn't been very pretty.

Grell's expression went dark again. "Tell me Ronald Knox."

Ronald walked into Grell's office, and shut the door after they had entered. He sat down in a chair and looked at his superior. "Well, when they admitted you in, William grew very quiet. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and always stayed in his office. After a few days, Undertaker came by and asked where you were. William said that if any reaper told him, he would exterminate them. William told Undertaker that you were mentally sick and would never be released. Undertaker would stop by the asylum and would give you roses, but William got mad and told him they put you in the electric chair. Undertaker was devastated and came back to work for whatever reason. William kept your records and refused anyone access to them. But, now that you're back, maybe things will get better."

Grell smiled. "I highly doubt that Ronald..you see..i don't think I'll be seeing you again. Or I might be wrong, and you'll be seeing me by daily visits to the asylum. Either way, our next meeting won't be pleasant. I do love you though..And I wish things could have turned out for the better. But before I go, I wish to tell you a story."

Ronald furrowed his brows. "S-senpai? "

Grell ignored him. "You see, when I was little, I had an older brother. He was beautiful, gorgeous hazel eyes, and darling long locks of chocolate. He was the first born son of my father, and he was named jack. Me and my twin brother were resented by my father, and he beat us often. I hated seeing my twin in pain, so I took the beating for both him and me so that he wouldn't suffer. When Jack got old enough, he wanted to leave and live a life of his own. This pissed off my father, and he refused to let him leave. They got into a scuffle, and the outcome was quite bloody. My father killed jack, and hid his body in the backyard. Jack's soul was furious, and instead of moving on, his soul went inside my body. Jack was able to take control, and tried to attack my father. Unfortunately my body was weak, and I was killed. Jack hid in my subconscious, and he wasn't detected when I was made a reaper. Jack always stayed with me, and the doctors only thought I had schizophrenia. Jack's soul and mine are merging together, and Jack wants one last kill before he moves on. I have to do this, or my soul will be lost forever. I don't know if I will see you again, but maybe one day I will." With that, Grell left before Ronald could say anything.

Grell walked twords his home with a smile plastered on his face. "I certainly hope you're ready Jack, things are about to go out with a bang."

_**A/N: Alright, this fanfic is wrapping up in about 3 more posts, more or less. I hope you enjoyed. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Follow me to get updates from my new fanfic "Maybe one day" Ill be writing a ronaldxgrell and a SebastianxGrell later on in the future! Thank you for making this a success! Check in tomorrow (or later on tonight) for another update of this fiction. **_

_**-Darkie**_


	13. Chapter 13: Every Rose Withers and Dies

_**A/N: So, I hope you guys know that I love Grell and William with all my heart. I'm sorry if this chapter upsets you, I sincerely apologize in advance. This chapter includes the song "Brave Song", it is the ending song to the Angel Beats anime. The lyrics will be in italics. **_

XxxxxX

_I have always walked alone. When I looked back, everyone was faraway _

_Even so, I kept walking. That was mystrength _

_"I'm not afraid of anything anymore" I muttered to myself _

_Everyone will be alone someday, living on in memories only _

_I fight so that I will be able to love and laugh despite of the loneliness _

_I won't show my tears._

Grell looked around the room and toyed with the weapon. Experimentally, he put it in his mouth, then on his head, then to his temple. The gun was loaded, ready to end a life. He looked at it and sighed. "Jack, do we really have to do this?" he questioned, now unsure of his decision.

Jack spoke softly. "Darling,if there were any other way, I'd take it. But, if this vessel remains trapping our souls until they merge, both of us will cease to exist and the soul made out of ours would be a monster. What if it decided to hurt Undertaker, or Ronald? We need to destroy this vessel so we can finally be free."

_I have always walked alone. The cliff was waiting for me ahead _

_Even so, I kept walking, to prove my strength _

_The strong wind blew against me. My shirt stuck to me with sweat _

_If I can forget everything one day, being alive will be so easy _

_If I fall into the other side of oblivion, that means I am running away _

_Even the meaning of having lived will disappear_

Grell's body shook as he sobbed. He could see the pond, it was stained red. This was the final act, the curtain would fall here. If Grell didn't do this, his soul would be lost forever and he wouldn't be able to reincarnate. Grell pressed the gun to his head and let out a sigh. No, he didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

_The wind had soon calmed down. My sweat had also dried out _

_I became hungry. What was that? _

_A nice smell came together with lively voices._

XxxxxX

William looked down at the paperwork and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't do this anymore. He tried so hard to make Grell love him again, but instead only drove the red reaper away. He caused so much pain between Grell and Undertaker, it wasn't right.

"Ill go apologize, I'll make things right."

William put on a jacket and walked out of the dispatch. He furrowed his brows. Something was off about tonight. The air seemed worried in a way, and it made William walk at a faster pace. It didn't take long before he began to run to the red heads home, half afraid of getting there.

XxxxxX

Grell placed the gun to his head and applied a small amount of pressure to the trigger.

_I have always walked alone. Everyone was waiting.._

Grell took one last breath and squeezed his finger hard over the trigger.

**BANG**

XxxxxX

William stopped when he heard the sound.

"What the hell?"

He continued on until he was at Grell's home. "Grell, I talk to you..open up, please." He pleaded, a horrible feeling overwhelming his heart. "Grell, please, I want to apologize for everything..Im so sorry for what I've done.." He tried to open the door, but it was locked. William took the spare key and unlocked the door. It felt wrong inside of the house. If you could feel colors, you would know that Red was absent in the home.

_Everyone will be alone someday, living on in memories only _

_Even so, it's fine. I call this peaceful feeling my friend _

_Someday I will be living somewhere, with the memories of days spent with everyone left behind _

_At that time I won't be strong anymore _

_I will just be sobbing like a weak ordinary girl_

William swallowed. "G-Grell?" He lit a candle and used it to find his way to the red Shinigami's room. He opened the door, and his heart stopped. "Grell...?"

Blood covered the wall and floor. The smell of gun smoke and death filled the room as he covered his nose, tears springing to his eyes. William fell to his knees and allowed a weak sob to pass through his lips as he looked at the corpse. The red head was slumped over, gun still in his hand. William crawled over to him and quickly took out his scythe and collected the soul, no, souls. William sealed them away, not wanting to look at Grell's cinematic records just yet. William took Grell in his arms and wept silently.

"Hey Senpai, I heard a gun go off, did you hear it too? Why's your door open, it's fucking cold in.." Ronald Knox appeared in the door as he looked at William and Grell's corpse. "Boss...what did you..?"

Williams eyes widened. "No, I found him like this! He was dead when I arrived, I swear!" William clutched the body closer. "Go get Undertaker..we have a funeral to prepare for.." he said softly as he moved Grell's hair out of his face.

Ronald stood in shock at the sight of his best friends suicide. The green spark in his eyes faded as tears spilled over his cheeks. He quickly turned and ran to fetch the mortician, small sobs escaping his lips along the way.

XxxxxX

William didn't know how long he had been there, cradling the dead body. He wasn't even aware when Undertaker had came. When William snapped back to reality, he saw Undertaker clutching Grell tightly to his chest, sobbing heavily and calling out his name.

"I love you, my darling rose.." He showered Grell's cold face with kisses. "I love you so so much.." He cradled Grell's head into his chest as he rocked him back and forth. He stood up, carrying the corpse bridal style and created a portal to his shop. He disappeared in it with Grell's body.

William looked over at Ronald, who looked just about as dead as Grell was. "He's gone.." he whispered to himself, as if trying to make it seem more realistic. He hadn't ever thought of his Senapi's death, and had never wanted to. Now that it had happened, it seemed the world had turned monochrome. Ronald turned and walked out, unable to shed anymore tears.

William looked at the bloodstained wall, and almost didn't believe it himself. No, he had to believe it, he was with the corpse. William looked at the wall, as if pleading for the return of his darling red reaper.

"Grell Sutcliff...is dead." He said to himself, fresh tears running down his face.

_**A/N: Sorry if this wasn't sad enough. Oh well, two chapters left. **_


	14. Chapter 14: My Most Precious Treasure

_**A/N: You guys be vicious when it comes to updating xD. I post a chapter then two hours later "UPDATE PLZZZ" Haha, is the fic really that good? o-o But yeah. This chapter includes yet another song from the Angel Beats series. I love angel beats kshsjaksjs. It's entitled "My Most Precious Treasure." Not gonna lie, I cried when Yui moved on. Tears were shed. Anywhoooo! On with the fanfic! **_

XxxxxX

_If we see each other's faces, we always fight._

_That's a good memory too._

William looked at Undertaker. It had been four hours since he had found Grell dead, and he stopped by Undertakers to see how he was holding up. Undertakers smile was gone, replaced by a somber look that William hated seeing on his face. If Grell were here, he would tell them to cheer up. William hugged the Undertaker tightly. It went against protocol, but he would make an exception for now. Finding the will to do so, he spoke to the elder reaper.

"I'm so sorry it came to this. I never meant for this to happen..ever...I know you may not ever forgive me." William looked over at the beautiful coffin that Grell rested in. The wood looked as if it were a deep champagne color. Roses were carved into it, the stems and thorns forming a 'G' in the center of the floral design. "But I arrived at Sutcliff's home a second too late. I was on my way to apologize to him when I heard the gunshot. I regret not telling him how sorry I am for causing such trouble. I just wanted to tell you, before it's also too late." After a moment of silence, William felt two arms wrap around him.

"I'm also sorry. I treated Grell as if he were a prize awarded by winning a game, and let him slip into that hole. Grell will come back to us in another life. All we can do is wait."

_You taught me that; I'm not afraid anymore._

_No matter what kind of impairment I may have, I can grasp happiness. That's why…_

William released him and smiled at the coffin, pressing a hand to the lid. "And I cannot wait for that day. I will make things right when he comes back. That is my promise.." He closed his eyes, half expecting the Shinigami to pop out of the coffin and yell 'SURPRISE!'. William still couldn't seem to grasp his death.

XxxxxX

_Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult._

_I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you._

_I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else._

_But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there._

Grell looked at Jack, he was in the pond. Grell smiled up at the brown haired man. "So, are we released now?"

Jack smiled bigly. "Yeah, you can go anytime you wish..all you have to do is step into the crimson pond and submerge yourself, then you'll be reborn. Our souls are free now. But, if you never wish to move on, your soul will eventually fade with time." Jack warned, the elder was already waist deep in the pond.

Grell shook his head. "Not just yet! I want to go back to the Shinigami realm one last time before moving on! There's something I need to do..then I'll move on. Don't move on until I get back." Grell smiled, feeling his soul being tugged back to the world of the living.

Jack nodded. "Ill be waiting for you right here. Then well go, hand in hand."

_I was always playing; that's the feeling I got._

_That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know._

_I don't regret that I was born anymore._

_Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon._

XxxxxX

William watched as the coffin slowly lowered into the ground. Not many people had shown up for the burial, as Ronald stated that he didn't want anyone there who didn't genuinely feel for Grell. He, Undertaker, Alan, Eric, and a few of the ladies were there. Ronald hid his face, weeping silently. It was obvious he wasn't getting any sleep, but neither was anyone else. Undertaker didn't smile, only stared blankly at the coffin as it lowered. Alan clung to Eric as he wept like a baby, burying his face into Eric's chest. Eric stared at the coffin, he still seemed to be in a state of shock himself.

William looked at a rose that was on the grave, and felt a familiar warmth draping over him. It felt like all of his worries were being lifted off of him, and he could almost hear Grell's voice in his ear, as soft as the wind.

_'I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here._

_I'll show you that I can make the dream called happiness come true._

_Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go._

_I'm going to live in a new morning.'_

William didn't need to look at the others to know they heard it too. Grell sounded as if he were singing, and Will noticed red out the corner of his eye. He looked over at Undertaker, a warm smile had returned to the mortician's lips. His lips moved in a light motion, to where one had to look hard to see what he was saying. It was obvious he was talking to Grell. William could feel Grell here, almost as if his soul were saying 'Goodbye in this life, see you soon.'

William smiled at Undertaker, the mortician's voice was mixed with Grell's as the words danced in the wind softly.

_"Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die._

_I can hear your voice, saying I shouldn't die._

_Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness_

_I can feel warmth from deep inside my heart."_

William saw that Ronald, Eric, and Alan all had soft smiles on their faces as well. Even in death, Grell could still brighten up ones day. Even if the words weren't audible and sung aloud, the lyrics danced on rose petals that floated in the wind. Grell sung it to the top of his lungs for everyone. It made that day a little less painful. No one would ever forget the words that helped them walk away.

_"Going round-and-round and flowing, time is ever-changing._

_I can't remember what happened anymore, but_

_If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice_

_For some reason, now, that is My Most Precious Treasure."_

Undertaker smiled as the rose petals disappeared. None of them could wait to see him again.

"With the death of one rose, another is born."

XxxxxX

Grell walked into the crimson pool with his brother, their fingers laced.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, smiling lightly.

Grell wiggled with excitement. "Of course I am! Let's Go already!"

Jack laughed. "Alright, 1...2...3..!" Both boys dunked into the water at the same time, never to rise. Their souls fluttered off to be reborn into a new vessel.

XxxxxX

_End_

_**A/N: This is the technical end. The next chapter is an epilogue. I don't think I'll make sequel to this. *Shrug* I'm also making a fic about Undertaker and Grell's past, ya know, when he was saying "I loved Grell in every life he's lived." I'm making a fic about the very first time they fell in love. For the record, this was originally supposed to be a sugar sweet UnderGrell fic. That didn't happen xD. Oh well. Review and such. Thank you for reading! Be sure to check out my other fic: Maybe One Day. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Revive

_Epilogue_

Henry chased Alex down the hallway, his glasses beginning to slip down his nose. They were both new recruits, and this was their very first day on the job. Alex ran faster than Henry, as henry was the shy type who would trip if he ran to fast.

His best friend Alex however had long legs and a slender body, he had passed with all A's and was dragging Henry along, eager to meet their boss. Henry looked at his friend and sighed. Alexander had short cut red hair, the bangs sweeping over his eyes lightly. His curiosity always got him in trouble, and though he acted very bubbly, he was often deep in thought. He had explained to Henry how he felt he didn't belong here, that something was missing.

Both boys stopped and looked at their superiors office. Alex stared at the door, and down at the papers in his hands. "You ready?" He turned and looked at Henry.

Henry nodded. "Y-yeah..i think so.."

Alex knocked on the door, his demeanor cool as always. Alex was always the type to take problems head on, and his 'bitch-get-out-of-my-way' attitude gave him a good advantage when it came to meeting the superiors. When he heard permission from his boss to step in, he swung the door open and strode over to the mahogany desk, dropping his papers onto it.

The raven haired reapers brow twitched and he looked up, obviously annoyed. "And just who..."

Williams eyes widened as he looked up at the new reaper. His hair was a vibrant shade of red, the jade eyes glistening. He wore a Cheshire grin, but the teeth were normal, and didn't come to a point. He was the spitting image of Grell Sutcliff, minus the teeth. William couldn't help but to smile a bit. He stood up and extended his hand twords the pair. "William T Spears. I am your boss, and you will do everything accordingly as I say. Paperwork will be turned in on time. Failure to do so results in demotion. Demotion means your scythe will be taken away and replaced with a smaller one, one much more difficult to reap with." Alex and Henry took turns shaking his hand, and Alex sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we go now?" Alex had a bored tone to his voice. "Damn, this place is bland. You really should add more color."

William narrowed his eyes. "Alexander Flynt, correct? I advise you to watch your tongue while in the presence of a superior. You may decorate your office and room as you please if you want 'color'.."

Alex cut his eyes at his officer. He grabbed Henry by the sleeve and dragged him out of Williams office.

When they were gone, William walked out and found Ronald, who was flirting with a new girl. She blushed and giggled a bit as he complimented her. Will rolled his eyes and grabbed Ronald by the ear, dragging him away.

"O-ow! What the hell are you doing Senpai?!" Ronald walked along with him, trying not to hurt his ear more than it already was.

"Grell reincarnated." William said in his normal tone, and he felt Ronald stop.

Ronald tore away from William and ran ahead of him and up the stairs. William stood there and waited. It didn't take long before Undertaker, Eric, Alan and Ronald came down.

"Where is he?!" Alan demanded. "I can't believe it was that fast."

William turned on his heel. "Follow me."

XxxxxX

Alex dragged Henry into the Library, Henry protesting the whole time.

"We really shouldn't be in here, you know what they said about-"

Alex ignored him. "There's a book I want to open, nothing harmful about reading books, is there?"

Henry tugged away from him and looked around the shelves. "Which one? They all look the same."

Alex rand his fingers along the spines before taking one off the shelf. "This one!" He sat down on the floor, looking up at his friend. "Alert me if anyone comes in." He opened the cover and smiled as a cinematic record flew upwards. He watched the life with curiosity, and eventually, shock. The man in here looked exactly like him. He had red hair, and there faces were the same. The only differences were their teeth, and the length of the hair. He watched the man's life as a reaper, his love for William, and eventually Undertaker. Alex's eyes glassed over with tears as he viewed the final days of his life. Somehow he knew, this was him. When the story ended, Alex began to close the book.

Before he could, the record wound around him and plunged deep into his chest. Alex let out a whimper, and tried to call out at Henry, who was walking around a few shelves over. He noticed that the records were going into him and began to panic, everything was starting to go darker and he knew he was going to die. As the last bit of the records flew into him, he passed out.

XxxxxX

Henry dumped the icy water on Alex for the fifth time. "Oh I knew this was a bad idea.." He had begun to panic a bit, and shook his friend. "C'mon Damnit! Wake up!"

Finally, the red head opened his eyes and groaned. "Owww...That hurt!" He said in a whiny voice. He looked up at Henry and smiled, his eyes filling with excitement. "Oh my gods!" he squealed. "Henry, I'll explain everything later, right now I have to go see Undertaker and Will~!"

Henry grabbed his friends wrist when Alex jumped up. "What the hell are you talking about?! Don't address our superiors so lightly! Now take it nice and slow, and just tell me what happened..."

Alex pulled away from him. "I...I'm whole now. I don't feel like anything is missing anymore. My memory came back, and I've been given a second chance at life!" Alex shook his head. "I have to get to them, and tell them the good news..I hope Undertaker hasn't got another boyfriend!" He jumped over the railing, and landed safely on his feet. Alex winked up at his friend who was obviously shocked, and ran out the Library.

Alex sped twords Williams office, but smiled a Cheshire like smile when he saw the group of men he now vividly recognized. Alex ran faster, and glomped Undertaker, making the elder almost fall.

William hit him with his scythe. "Flynt, just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Do not disrespect such a legendary reaper this way, Get off of him immediately!" William stamped his foot, eye twitching.

Alex scoffed. "No. He's MY boyfriend, and I refuse." He nuzzled into Undertaker, loving the familiar scent.

Alan's smile grew wide. "Your boyfriend, huh?"

Undertaker stood in a bit of shock. Was this a sick joke? No, it couldn't be, he was the spitting image of Grell. _'But I buried him.' _He gritted his teeth at the thought of Grell's casket going into the ground.

"Yes, my boyfriend. And Will, I would much rather you call me _Sutcliff _from now on. I mean, that's who I am. Grell Sutcliff. A butler for death, and a Lady at that. How many times have I told you it's rude to-"

Grell was cut off by his friends joining in on the tight hug. Even William had dropped his scythe to welcome the old reaper back. Undertaker cradled him closely, as if afraid that if he let him go he would escape again.

Ronald beamed. "Welcome back Senapi, I was afraid we wouldn't find you..We all missed you a lot. How'd you get your memories back?"

William lifted a brow, eager to know as well. A smirk tugged at his lips, knowing he'd broken a rule.

Grell smiled. "Well, this kid went snooping in the Library and found our book. The cinematic records caught him and brought me back. It's a good thing he looks like me, huh?" Grell giggled.

Undertaker nuzzled him, and kissed his forehead. "Always so curious, my rose. I suppose it is a good thing, you're with us again and that's all that matters."

Grell touched his short hair. "I hope at least one of you has something from my old wardrobe, I'll be damned before I wear this boring uniform all the time." He finally let go of the mortician, holding his hand. "Ill have to grow out my hair too! I hate it this short." He put his free hand on his hip."

Ronald put an arm around him. "Yeah, I have a few dresses I saved. Unfortunately I didn't find my favorite though."

Undertaker smiled weakly. "I buried his old body in it. Grell came over once, and I teased him, asking if I could fit him for a coffin. I know he was teasing back, but he asked to be buried in that dress..so when he died..I.."

Grell hugged him again. "Oh darling, it's fine! Thank you for being so sweet and doing that for me!" He kissed undertakers cheek softly.

Ronald smiled. "So I guess you're back, huh?"

Grell smirked. "Yep, the Shinkou Shinigami is back in business!"

_End_

_**A/N: For real end this time. *The curtain falls, and everyone comes onto stage and bows for you* *Tanaka speaks, cuz he's the narrator* Thus Concludes, Darkies first fanfic, or the first decent fanfic she has written. *Darkie excuses Tanaka and speaks for herself* Yup, thanks for reading, I can only hope you enjoyed. Follow/Favourite me for more Kuroshitsuji fanfics. I hope to hear from you all again! I live each and every one of you! Reap On!**_

_**-Darkie M. **_


End file.
